Heroes of Tomorrow: Origins
by Nightprotector77
Summary: After living through hell all his life, Drake along with his brother, Noah moved to the city of Fremont. Drake meets new people and one day an event happened to him and now he's more then the ordinary. A great future and destiny awaits the young boy and he's ready to meet the challenge. So don't call him Drake. Call him. Shadow!
1. Prolouge

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fremont, California. The streets filled with the usual sounds of traffic and the trains that come in and out from some of the neighborhoods.

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. The name's Drake, Drake Young; or Drake Globus in some cases. I would say I am your friendly neighborhood, but I still want to get into Disneyland, so I will settle for the most awesome hero in Fremont, or even California.

So if you ever saw something flying over your head while your were in Fremont, the chances were that was me, Shadow! You might mistake me for an airplane though, air traffic was getting tighter, but, hey, if you had good enough eyes to spot me in my costume, then just knew that I was watching over you.

I always dreamed of being a Superhero... like the Justice League when they save the day, and here I am!

It was kind of like living a dream. Wearing bright colored stylish costumes, have a cool alias, and of course saving the people.

This isn't just about Shadow, though. It's also about the person behind the mask. So sit back and enjoy the long, long story.

This is the story of my life, about how I became the greatest superhero ever!

* * *

_Years ago, in the year 2009._

_"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Ready or not, here I come!" A kid opened his eyes to look around the room to try and find his mom._

_Drake and his mother were playing hide and seek, and it was the boy's turn. He looked around, trying to see if he could find his mother hiding spot. The young boy's gaze fell upon a pair of shoes underneath the curtain. Thinking that it was his mom, he pulled fabric away._

_"Boo!" He shouted, but was only greeted by a coat stand with a hat hanging on one of its arms and a pair of shoes right under it._

_"Aw..." the boy muttered. As he continued his search, he walked into the living room. He took a glance at the TV, which was still on, and saw the news featuring the Lordcorp. He ignored it and moved on._

_The child moved pass a hanging picture of him and his parents and toward the open door. He slowly entered his mother's office, and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the current state it was in. The boy carefully made his way toward the desk, before noticing the open window that suddenly closing by itself._

_"M-mom," the boy stuttered, unsure what to make of the scene. His voice quivered as he turned toward the door and shouted, "M-mom!"_

_A figure rushed into the room, his mother. "Drake, is everything alright?" asked the woman. "Hey, what's up hon-" She froze as she came upon the scene of her ransacked office. Her eyes widened as she muttered, "Oh god..."_

_"Mom," Drake asked his mom. "Why is your office like this?"_

_Drake's mother didn't reply as she looked around her workspace, as if trying to find something. Eventually, she gave up on her search and picked her son up. She quickly closed the window curtains, before pulling a drawer to reveal a document folder. As she was quickly skimming through the paper to see if anything is missing, a male figure ran into the room_

_"Anna?" The man asked his wife upon seeing the mess and his scared son._

_Anna didn't answer her husband. All she did was grab the folder and put it into a bag. "Sabrina!" She shouted. Anna turned to her husband as they waited for their daughter. A teen, no older than sixteen, quickly came in the room._

_"Yes, mom?" She asked, confused._

_"Grab your brother, pack up your suitcase, and get in the car," she commanded as she passed Drake to his sister. "We're leaving."_

_Sabrina looks around the room and sees the mess. "Oh my god," she muttered, horror filled her eyes. "It's happening isn't it?"_

_"Sabrina. We have to hurry. Go pack up and go wait with Drake in the car," their father reaffirmed the order, with sterner but calmer voice._

_"Mom," Drake asked his mother with fear in his voice. "What's happening?"_

_Anna cupped her son's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead, "It's nothing sweetheart. We're just going on a vacation."_

_Anna steered away from her children and let them go off to get packing. She and her husband, Ben, erased every date they could while taking whatever researches that they deemed important enough._

_Within ten minutes, the family moved out of the house and got in the car. Ben moved in to occupy the driver's seat while Anna took the front seat and the two siblings were in the backseats._

_Ben took off, almost breaking the speed limit while doing so. They soon arrived at an apartment not far from their home._

_The parents took Drake out of the car and walked towards the apartment. Ben knocked on a door, which quickly opened in a few heartbeats, revealing a man a woman in their thirties. The man had short black hair with a beard while the woman had long red hair. They were Travis and Carla Globus, their friends._

_"Ben?" asked Travis as he saw the couple._

_"Hey Travis. Is Noah up?" Ben asked. Travis noticed Drake behind his friend and nodded, believing this is just another normal visit. "Yeah."_

_"Good," Ben looked at his son, "Drake go play with Noah while the grown ups talk. You go with them as well, Sabrina." The daughter nodded as her and her little brother walked inside the apartment. Ben looks at Travis in the eyes, "We need to talk."_

_What happened next was a blur to Drake. It was so good to see his best friend again, but he wondered what was going on as two families arguing about something. He wanted to find out. He wanted to know. But he couldn't. All that happened to him was getting left in the dark._

_"Anna, you can't be serious!" argued Carla as her eyes widened._

_"Look if you and Ben are in trouble, then why not call the police?" Travis added._

_Anna shook her head. "The police can't help us, not with something like this, and neither can you or Travis."_

_"Well at least tell us where you're going!" Carla urged._

_"We can't tell you that either..."_

_"Why not?!" Carla yelled. "Don't you trust us!?"_

_"For God's sake, we do! It's because there are people who will do anything to find out about our whereabouts!" Anna shouted, tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "Our entire family is in danger! Some are still hiding, while others are already dead! By the Lord, if I told you where we will be going, then we might as well take everybody here with us! Now I only ask you, just please... Trust me, and promise you'll take care of our son..."_

_Trevor and Carla turned to each other, feeling a little reluctant but finally nodded._

_By the late evening, Ben, Anna and Sabrina walked toward the front door while Travis and Carla saw them out with Drake stood beside Carla as they said their goodbyes._

_"Mommy," the boy asked with a mixture of confusion and fear in his voice. "What's happening?"_

_Anna knelt down his level, smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay honey... your Father, Sister and I just have to go on a very long trip, so you're gonna stay here with Noah for a while."_

_"But I wanna go with you all."_

_"I know..." Anna sobbed as she pulled her son closer and hugged him "But, this is something we have to do on our own..."_

_"Will you be back?"_

_Anna paused for a moment before answering. "We….. we will. I promise."_

_"Is there anything we can do?" Carla asked, putting her hands on her newly adoptive son's shoulders._

_"Um, Drake likes to eat pizza roses and he really like Coke. He also likes to sleep with the lamp on at night..." Anna sniffs as she looks at her son one more time. "I love you, Drake." With her final goodbye said, the front door closed between the two groups. Drake quickly ran to the apartment window and looked out of the window, watching as his parents and sister leave in the middle of a rainy night._

_And there Drake was, a third-year-old, looking out the window, watching as his parents and sister went on a journey that they never came back from... Drake watched on as tears started to roll down his eyes. His new adoptive brother, Noah, gave him a hug to confront him._

_Drake never really knew what was going on then, but as time passed, He realized that the night they left him with Noah, would be the last time he had ever seen them again._


	2. Prolouge p2

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prolouge p2**

* * *

10 years later...

"Drake! Drake~!" A sweetly voice spoke out. I grumbled in response, I hate getting up, especially when I accidentally stayed up all night.

"Nooo..." I groaned as I covered my face with my pillow.

"Come on, man. Get up. Today is the day!" The voice cheered.

"Come on, Noah," I mumbled loudly. "Just like, five minutes... I promise..."

"You always say that, and it turns into 20 minutes. Now get your butt out of bed!"

"Okay, okay!" I said in a defeated mood, "I'm awake." I got up and saw Noah, smiling like there's no tomorrow. He had black bright hair and blue shiny eyes along with his pale face. His smile was so great that it let you know he's got your back.

"Mom said brush your teeth and wash your face. Come on man, it's the first day of our new school." He said as he left our room.

I groaned loudly, I don't wanna get up but I have too because well... It's not Saturday and Sunday, right? It only took me a minute to get up, I looked at my clock that said: "5:35" Huh, I guess the school we're going to must be far away.

I didn't want to ask though. I got off my bed and used the latter to climb down, because this is a bunkbed and I take the top.

I walked toward the bathroom and sighed as I continue to wash my face, brush my teeth the usual stuff people use when they have to get ready for school.

I walked out of the room and toward the kitchen where I found my parents and my two brothers. Donnie is our little brother who was just now in middle school and in the sixth grade. He looks like Noah but for now minus the smile Noah make, but he's basically a blonde scrawny boy like his brother except he's short. Donnie was basically the spoiled one of the family.

There's a time when he got us in trouble a few times. One was a time where Noah and I accidentally forgot to let him have a turn at a few video games, he cried about it all day and it was very annoying. It leads to a big argument and banned from video games for nearly a month. There was also the time where he broke our VR game on purpose and made it look like an accident. That little rat!

Anyway, I sat on the other side of the table by Noah. "Hey guys..." I mumbled still trying to rub my eyes.

"So, boys. Excited for School?" Mom asked us.

"Eh, it's alright, I guess. Nothing that special..." I sighed.

"He's still tired Mom." Noah told her. "He got to sleep late at 12:00."

"I only did that because I didn't think that waking up like this would be at 5:30 in the morning. I can barely see the sun from rising." I groaned.

"Well that's what you get." Mom chuckled as she took a bite out of her bacon.

Eventually we finished their breakfast and Noah and I got ready for school. I looked toward our closet and find my natural clothes. I put on a white T-shirt under my light grey hoodie with dark grey sleeves. I also put on a pair of black jeans and black short socks.

I met up with Noah, wearing a white hoodie on top of a grey T-shirt. He also wears light blue pants and a pair of blue shoes. He also had on a black backpack on his back.

"Here!" He said, throwing me a dark green backpack. I put it on as I got on my white shoes as we both exited the room.

As we were walking, Noah kept going on about how the school might be. Would it be small? Was everyone nice or bullies? Were the teachers helpful? The list goes on and on...

Noah sighed and looked at me. He noticed the frown I had on my face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I nervously chuckled. I was trying to see if I could fool my brother but I knew that nothing can work on him.

"No... I know something is wrong so tell me." Noah asked. He then started to make me warm up. "Come on. Tell you're pal Noah?"

I sighed. "It's just... You know how hard and bad my old school was. Imagine if this would be the same?"

Noah chuckled. "Bro look... you're going to be fine sure it's going to be a new experience for us and a lot of kids probably won't like you very much because well... We're weird."

"Hey!" I pouted.

Noah playfully laughed before continuing "But really in all honesty if they find us emo or annoying that we don't need to waste their time. Just have fun and be you. We'll find people who love us both for the best person I know we are, mostly you. Just keep that smile on, okay!"

I smiled at those words as we continued to walk toward the school.

* * *

A new school and new people and unfortunately, I know none of them. Making new friends had made so much trouble for me in the past, but then, I'd always had at least one friend that had helped me along and that was always Noah.

Noah and I stood in front of the school, we both looked at each other thinking 'We're sooo not ready for this!'

"Welp," Noah muttered. "Here we go. A new life. A new school. New friends or people that will love us. Or hate us. Or both... but I only know one thing... this will suck!"

I sighed and muttered, "Agreed." As we both approach the school and look around. Not much commotion outside. However, there are lots of high end cars parked.

We entered the school and spotted the name so prominently shown as we walked in: Kennedy High.

"Think we'll do better here, I mean this isn't our choice," I asked my brother, who shrugged.

"True," Noah answered. "We didn't. But hey, we're better than before, aren't we?" Yeah that's actually true. Last school treated me like an outcast and basically abused me. But I won't be surprised if this school does me the same.

Luckily nobody is paying attention to us, and I can't blame them either. Most of them are in fancy clothes representing their "Popularity" status. I did notice another man that seems out of place. He had black scrawny hair and face was pale, not as pale as Noah but like a 30% pale. He worn a black cap on his head and wears a black hoodie.

"What's the low class doing here?" one of the students taunts.

"Do you even have your own car? Or better clothes?" another asks.

"Shove off!" He snarls, getting personal with one of the other students.

One of the kids looked shocked but growled, "H-how dare you!" He was about to punch him down but I had to do something about it.

"He said shove off!" I shouted, "Or do we need to even the odds?" I at first thought that the snot noses would jam us into the trash or even push us in front of the streets but this actually frightened them enough to leave.

I was shocked, still wondering what had I done? I looked over to Noah who smiled. I turned to the boy and we both laughed. "Pussies," I said as I high-five my best bro.

We eventually stopped and ran over to the kid, checking to see if he's alright. "Yo," I said, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." The boy said scanning us to see if we're not jackasses too. "Guessing you aren't like them. You don't look like it." At that time, I don't know if I can take that as a compliment or an insult.

Noah shook his head in response and smiled, "No. We're not. We just don't like seeing people like that," The boy smiled before finally getting up on his feet. "Anyway I'm Noah and this is my brother, Drake."

"Yo," I said. "Also please call me Dale."

"Mark," He opened out a hand and Noah happily shook it. "It's nice to know there are more people other than my group and I don't judge someone by their appearance."

Noah snickered, "Well I can tell that most of those punks are either suck ups or highly annoying."

"That's most likely true!" I chuckled with the two. Seems we've made a friend, but I don't think I would get attached just yet. I don't want it to end up like... last time. That was horrible and one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

* * *

(Third-person)

The trio toured around the school for a bit, trying to find our classrooms before class.

Drake figured out thankfully that he has homeroom with Noah along with four more classrooms with him. He has Potions, Math, Art and P.E. with him and has P.E. with only Mark. The only class that Drake didn't have with Noah was English.

All Drake did in that moment was just sighed in depression at that but on the bright side, I have all other classes with him so that good.

He noticed Noah check out on some cute girls. They may be snobs, but they are still nice to look at. Instead of punching him on the arm, He just shrugged and continued to find his way toward the cafeteria.

He eventually found the cafeteria, which blew his mind. It was enormous! Most students was already checking it out.

"Is there even a table for us? Can you see one?" Noah came up behind his brother and asked him. Dayln turned to Noah and shook his head before eventually finding an empty one, thank god.

The two brothers walked towards it, pushing through the crowded area, which continuously gives them both condescending looks. But as they get closer to the table. However, you learn that it is not empty.

Two girls were sitting there, alone, reading a book. One had long black hair with blue trims and sparks all around, she was cute in Drake's opinion. Even though he doesn't know the girl nor the fact that he does have any attraction towards the girl yet, he'll admit. She wore grey hoodie with blue sleeves, similar to Drake's only that he has black sleeves instead of blue. She also has black jeans and white shoes.

Drake shook his head, trying to forget about that girl in his thoughts. He noticed Noah looking at the other girl, she was black and worn a white shirt, dark blue jeans and black Nike shoes that Noah also has. He noticed a few traits of Noah, his cheeks turned red and he started drooling, not much but just a bit and He saw it. All this made him realize one thing: "Oh my lord, my brother has a crush..."

"I know what you're thinking, and no. So don't even get any ideas or else I'll hit you." Drake threatened him in a joking tone.

Noah chuckled in response before hitting me in the back, "Lighten up a bit, man!" Lighten up a bit, his brother is going to be chasing a girl and end up getting hurt. Drake fell once and it didn't end well. He can't let the same thing happen, not to him. Not to Noah.

"She's probably crazy. or mean. Or both!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah but that's the best part!"

"Ugh," Drake groaned and stood for a moment of silence before responding to him, "Just don't get too excited, lover boy. And don't chase her around like a lost puppy, that'll scare her away."

"We'll do!" Noah responded, Drake couldn't do nothing but just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mark suddenly came and asked, they both just told him that it was nothing. Drake noticed something strange then, the two girls were suddenly gone. Noah and Bran noticed it too and was shocked.

"Okay I'm starting to believe that they are ninjas!" Noah suddenly said. Okay He's just gonna ignore the fact that his brother just compared them to ninjas and hurry up and leave. They probably noticed and thought of the boys as some creepy stalkers. Something Drake hope to god no one ever compares them to.

"Come on," Drake said, "Let's get outta here." He turned around to see Noah, who was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know if we were lost in the big crowd or that he just left me. Either way He's gotta find him so He stepped into a different portion of the crowd to get a different angle but heard a bump nearby. Drake could've left but decided to check it out, knowing that if Noah done something stupid or something, that's where he'll be. As he found where the noise was, he noticed that Noah bumped into the black girl that we just saw.

He looked at Mark, who gave Noah a thumbs up with a sarcastic look on his face. He snickered and watched as Noah grabbed on of her books, and handily offered it toward her like those moments that a first love story would begin. How romantic is it. Ain't this about a good day!

"Here is your book," He said, handing it over toward her. "And, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that." The girl said nothing, all she did was take her book and leave, disappearing into the crowd in an instant.

Drake walked up to Noah and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Very nice, very nice. Maybe she'll even mutter a word to you." Noah snickered and gave Drake a friendly push as he walk past him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see you do better." He said to me, He rolled my eyes as the trio made their way out of the cafeteria, laughing.

* * *

(Drake's P.O.V)

My first class begins and I found a seat. I'm the first one there, so I had a free reign to choose a seat and I chose one in the middle away from the door, which is to the left. Other classmates start pouring in and unfortunately, Noah has another class, meaning I am on my own. This, I guarantee you that this is going to be my least favorite class.

I watch and watch as more people entered the class, but one person did catch my eye. She looked familiar, I could've just shrugged it away and just muttered "Forget it" but I am a curious boy and have been my entire life, which led me to see things I wish I didn't see.

Like that horrifying one video that Noah and I watched when we were 10 years old and after seeing that I made a promise that I will NEVER. EVER. SWIM IN A POOL. EVER AGAIN! It scared and creep the ever living shit out of us and I still have nightmares from the horror I saw that night.

Anyway... I realized who it is, It was the blue trim haired girl, who didn't notice me of course or anyone else for that matter. Okay, why am I thinking of this girl suddenly. It's just a girl. A cute one, but a simple girl all the same.

The class eventually filled up and a redhead woman walks in, She wears a black shirt and everything she was wearing just screamed out "Fancy." She lowers her glasses as she glances over all of us until I noticed her glance at me. She gave me a stare that makes me shiver down my spine and it kinda hurts.

"You," She said in a tone that people would say on memes like "YOU!". "I would like you to stand up beside me." I hesitated at first but slowly got up and reached up to her then had me face towards the class as she began introductions. "Everyone, I'd like your attention." She waits a moment to get the attention she asks for as everyone began to stare at me. All I did was step a little back, not wanting to reveal myself just yet. Oh who am I kidding everyone sees me, "We have a new student in our school. I expect you to show your utmost respect to this boy and make him feel welcome here. Now would anyone like this young man to sit next to you? Anyone?"

Everyone was either silent or mumbling. I just swallowed my inside throat, something I normally do whenever I'm nervous or embarrassed. I wanted to choose my own sit and just be done with it but a voice shouted out, "He can sit next to me if he wants." I looked and saw the blue-trim haired girl.

I looked down, my face red in embarrassment as the teacher nodded, "Okay. What says you, kid?" She asked me.

I slowly looked up to her and said, "Um, okay. That's fine." She dismisses me and I just walked back to my seat and sat right next to her.

A half hour goes by and I've had my daily daydream. I was just thinking about past events, my old school, my old life... my parents. It was obvious that I wasn't paying attention. The teacher notices this and grabs her clipboard. "Drake!" She shouted, snapping me back into reality.

"Sorry, ma'am!" I quickly said, "Just looking at the door..." The whole class yelled at me.

The whole freaking class laughed at me. I just kept my hood on and just ignore the laughs and insults, even when I realized that the door is at the other side of the classroom. How embarrassing was that.

"Great," I mumbled. "How am I going to get myself outta this?"

Luckily, the bell goes off and students begin to leave and ignored what has happened, all they thought of what just happened was just a funny little stunt.

I grabbed my things and started to leave as well. So far this was a short period but we do get out at 3. I took a look at my schedule as I walked out the door, I have English at first block that goes from 8 to 9:30 then 10 minutes of Brunch, great that seems good at least. Next was P.E. it lasts until 9:45 to 11 which will be my least favorite, I hope to god i don't have to swim or else there's a slight chance I might turn into a monster. God-damn whoever made that video! MOVING ON! Now I know I said that English will be my least favorite but I think I'll be okay in there... for now.

Anyway next is Common core, or I believe a short word for that is Math, meh I'm a little average at Math so that's alright. It lasts from 11 to 12. Next was core support, something that I was forced against my will to join in. The class will last from 12 to 1 Then there is lunch, I hope I can find Noah somewhere.

Finally my homeroom which will last for 30 minutes, It's basically where we get to chill and relax for a while or study at assignments and last but not least is Science, which would be a little fun because we get to work on potions, experiments, technology, etc. It lasts from 2 to 3 then home.

As I walked out the door a hand grabbed on to me. I turned around and saw the girl who sat by me. "Hey." She said.

I didn't know what to say but all I said was, "Hey."

"So was something on your mind?" She asked.

I just shrugged as I put my hands in my pockets. "Err no. It's just," I sighed then continued. "I'm trying to get used to this place. It's different from my last school."

She focused on me, trying to see through a possible lie. But she just shook her head and said, "That's relatable. I used to be the new kid here too. It's hard but trust me, we'll eventually give in to this place." I gave a little smile and just nodded as she continued to speak, "So I guess you're new here, huh? I should know mostly everyone in this school. Some of them are jerks, but a lot of people are really nice once you get to know them! Would I lie to you?"

I laughed at the fact that she has to point out that she doesn't lie. However, I do believe her because she does seem innocent enough.

"I guess you have a point," I said, "I'm Drake but call me Dale please?"

The girl smiled and introduced herself, "Keyanna but you can call me Key." She opened out a hand to me and I just shook it as we both walked up and just chill-ax for the next 10 minutes before out next class begins.

* * *

As Key and I walked through the halls at the school, I noticed a familiar figure. It was Noah! I ran next toward him, "Hey man!"

Noah turned towards me and smiled, "Hey man, how was first period."

"Eh," I shrugged. "It's alright but not as good as the next period we have." I showed him my schedule and he showed me his, we pretty much have P.E., Math, Homeroom thank god and Science so we're pretty much alright.

He looks at me, and then spots someone behind me. He points, obviously telling me to look that way. I turned and saw Key behind me, "So are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Noah said, smirking. I wanted to punch him in the arm but I don't have the energy too.

"Ah, Key this is my brother Noah and Noah this is Key. I have her in English."

"Pleasure." She said, opening out her hand as Noah shook it.

"Nice to meet ya! So how long have you two known each other?"

"About 5 minutes." I answered.

"So what schedule do you guys have?" Key suddenly asked. I simply just gave my schedule to her and let her take a look at it. "So far we got Homeroom and Science together. So that's cool."

I nodded as I heard the bell ring. "Well Noah it seems that we've both have P.E. Uhh Key, what do we have in P.E.?" Please not swimming, please not swimming, anything but swimming.

"Uhh so far you guys have to do volleyball." She said.

Oh thank god.

"Then next month is swimming!" She added.

NOO! Even Noah was able to see the fear in my eyes hearing that and a glimpse of fear came to Noah as well. Key told Noah about the school a little and as far as we know this might be the best day ever. Eventually the bell rang and Noah and I had to go to hell yet again.

"Well," I sighed, still afraid of the thought of swimming. "We should get going to P.E. before we get a tardy on our first day."

Noah nodded, "Yeah. Great meeting you, Key. Hope to see you at lunch!" He said as he and I ran toward the direction P.E. was at.

"See ya later, you two." She said as she then walked in the opposite direction we were headed.

* * *

Noah and I entered the gym. There were alot of people around all freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors all together in the gym.

"Wow. There are so many people." said Noah, looking excited and kind of nervous.

"Yeah probably to doom us or something." I said looking around.

Noah looked around for a moment until out of nowhere something hits him down. I heard it and ran toward him. I almost thought that moron was dead and he'd leave me alone in this god-awful place. Come on Noah, you can't die yet.

Thankfully he's alright just hurt a little. I looked at what hit him and turns out it was a volleyball. I then turned back to Noah with a worried look on my face, "Noah! Are you alright?"

He moaned. He moaned in response. Okay, he's not alright. He's messed up in the head.

A green-haired girl walks up to us "Nice catch, man. You caught the ball with your face!"

Why is she laughing? He could be hurt. Time to stand up for your brother, Drake. "Hey! That's not very nice of you!" Okay that was a pathetic line to say. What the hell is wrong with me.

Worst part is, she's still laughing. I don't know if she's a jackass or for what I said. If it was the second part, I can understand, "You have to admit that looked hilarious."

Before I'd say anything, a familiar voice spoke through, "Jordan don't tease the freshman." I looked behind her and notice Mark.

"Hey, come on I'm teaching them tough love! I didn't mean any harm in it."

"Tough love?" I spoke in anger, "Tell that to my brother's face! He could've had brain damage? You're an athlete I'm guessing? You should know how bad these things are! You probably did that out of your own pleasure!"

"Oh, come on it's just a scratch!" She continues to try to defend herself. All of this as my brother continues to moan in pain.

"I'll go get the nurse." said Mark, who sighed as he turned to the girl who I guess is named Jordan, "Don't do anything else. Not everyone is as tough as you."

"Whatever." She groaned. I looked at Noah then glared at her.

"Don't you have your own table to run toward?" Mark reminded her. "I mean the coach needs to check each ranks."

"Oh crud that's right! Hey! Little freshman." So she's panicking because of her table and not because she almost killed Noah, man she's really starting to push my buttons.

"What?"

"Sorry about your friend there. Stop by the volleyball club's booth if you need someone to hang out with." I won't but I'll acknowledge her due to the fact that she at least she said sorry.

"There's the sweet Jordan I know." said Mark, smugly.

"Shut up pretty boy! Jeez. Oops! My people need me, see ya." Jordan heads off to her own table. Now it's just me and Mark.

"Sorry about her. Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Noah." As we were talking, Noah sits up. He looks okay.

"Oh no." He moans in pain "What happened?"

"Noah you're ok!"

"Looks like you guys are fine here so there's no need to get the nurse." said Mark, "I need to go to my sophomore table to get checked in, let me know if you guys get overwhelmed by other people. Especially Eugene who you should watch out."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Have fun!" he says and walks away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I got hit by a truck."

Yeah, an evil green-haired truck. "Man, I'm so sorry. It must've been so embarrassing for you, man."

"Normally it would have been embarrassing, but this time I had someone here who cared about me. So. thanks for that." Uhh my brother is such a sweetie. "So come on! Let's go find our fellow freshmen so we could get checked in." Noah nodded as we left off to find the nearest table.

Eventually all we did in P.E. was just introductions and how are we gonna do things. I'm not going into details so moving on.

* * *

So far the school was going good so far for now. The lessons in Math was easy, and the next period went by with ease. I was all to myself so I didn't have Noah or Key so I pretty much kept to myself. Nobody really talked much during the class and no major events occurred that I'd barely remember the period. Although I do admit that I'm starting to like Mr. Snow, he's pretty much a good teacher.

Eventually, the bell rang and it was lunch time. The cafeteria was completely full, but luckily Key and the black girl that Noah was staring at already saved a spot. I noticed a tall figure there too. He looked silent, so I pretty much assume that he was a good guy.

"Drake!" Keyanna waved at me. "Come here, we have a table."

I could barely hear her over the crowd, but I was making my way over. Noah was sitting at the opposite of Keyanna and the curly haired kid and was sitting next to the black girl. He seemed a little off to me, I gotta admit. But I didn't pay much attention to it, though.

"Hey guys," I greeted, taking my spot beside Noah. I then looked at the curly boy, "You are?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Mario."

"Oh this is my sister, Maddy!" Keyanna introduced me to her sister that was sitting on the left side by her.

"Nice to meet ya!" She said, opening a hand as I shook it.

I later noticed, Noah trying to resist eyeing at Maggie. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Something wrong, Noah?" I said in a teasing way.

Noah blinked as his cheeks began to go red, "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I smirked devilishly as Noah groaned at me as he turned to his future girlfriend. "Um Maddy, can you show me the cafeteria food? I don't know what to get."

Maddy shoots out of her seat. "Of course I will. This place has some of the best food around. Even pizza!" She then turns to Key, "Hey sis, wanna help out."

"Sure, com on Noah." said Key, getting up at her seat and following Maddy and Noah, who frowned that his plan to get with Maddy has failed. I snickered as I gave him a thumbs up for "Nice plan, buddy" and Noah just gave me a big "Fuck you" face. I smiled as I gave him a facial expression that stands for "Love you" as they walked away.

Well while they're gone, I tried to grab Mario's attention. "So, you two seem pretty close."

"Meh," he shrugs, "She can be a little cringe and annoying." Well to be fair, she did jump up at me during the first hour when I arrived at the building but I don't find her annoying. In fact I find her pure heart and trustful personality nice. I tried to speak up but I heard Mario say something that made me hate him for the rest of my life, "But have you seen her ass? It's perfect! Her whole body is hmm. I just want to see it."

I nearly choked on my food for a sec, What! "Wait, what?" I asked.

He didn't notice my reaction, all he kept saying was, "Yeah, I mean, she is so hot. Maybe one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. Her sister, Maddy is pretty…"

The hell, Bastard! I'd strangle him if we weren't in public. Keyanna seems like the kindest person, even Maddy, despite just meeting her. While Mario on the other hand had displayed himself as a jackass pig. I'll admit, I'm not the cleanest person and I'm not the most likable person after all, I did fool my own school about a bomb issue to change my grades, but not ever will I be this guy.

"You think I could manage a three way between the sisters?" He asked me. Well considering I'm thinking that Maddy is a tough girl, she'll most likely cut your dick off and send it to your family. Shit, now I'm thinking of Ramsay again. Every time when I think of torture, I always think of my favorite villain of Game of Thrones, Ramsay Bolton. If you haven't seen Game of Thrones watch it, It's awesome.

Anyway, I slowly gritted my teeth as I was about to confront him about it but Noah and the sisters returned.

"Hey there, beautiful," Mario said in a seductive tone as he grabbed Keyanna's waist and pulling it towards him. She giggles and wraps her hands around his neck. They lean and begin kissing, which made me disturbed for crisis sake. Do they not see us or what?!

Even Noah and Maddy had sour faces. Even when I tried to clear my throat to try and gain the attention of the two, they still ignored me and continued to make out. Maddy's throat clear however was more adamantly, causing them to turn to us.

"Oh sorry," said Keyanna, blushing. "We get caught up sometimes"

"Yeah," said Mario. "It's hard to keep away from her." He winked at me, which made me cringe at my spine. I silently groan and even had a fantasy mind of me snapping his neck.

"Yeah, we noticed," I sarcastically remarks.

"Well we're going to go now. We'll see you guys later," Noah said as he got up grabbed my arm and drags me away

* * *

So honestly, I love both my Homeroom and Science. Both Mr Dye and Grey are both my favorite teachers but obviously I didn't admit it, if you know what I mean. But both subjects are awesome.

After the bell rang, Key nor Maddy or Mark and thank god Mario was nowhere to be seen. I didn't even want to look at him but since Key is dating him, I have no choice. I've gotta get them to break up one day, sure I just met Key to be that close to her, but I'm not gonna stand and watch that bastard use her like that.

Noah and I decided to walk down the sidewalk back home to get back home, I'm so excited to be back home and in my warm and relaxing bed. "So," Noah spoke up, deciding to start a conversation. "I was listening in so some guys around school and heard some Interesting things about Mario."

"Yeah," I shrug. "I heard something interesting to. You first."

"Well, I heard he has quite the charm of getting into women's pants. He is trying to set a record over his brother of women he's slept with in high school."

"Really!" I said, it was bad enough that Mario was a sick pig but now it seems that his whole entire family are pig sluts.

"Yeah but hears the difference," Noah states. "His brother would immediately tell girls that he wasn't interested in a relationships, he just wanted sex while Mario will just lure in women with promises of "Love" and "Relationships" then just abandoned them afterward."

Well this man is definitely Lou from Fresh Prince and if he got any one of the girls he screwed around with pregnant then I feel sorry for the kids,. "You don't want Key to get hurt?"

Noah's face turned into an embarrassment look, and it was so cute I love doing that to him often, "Well yeah and the worst part is that she thinks it's actual love but it's not. It's 100% far from love." He stated, his face slowly turned from embarrassment to a serious tone and look. "Also, I'm scared that once he's through with Key, he'll go after Maddy. I can't just let him get away like that. I know we just met those two but you gotta agree with me that they don't deserve that!"

"Listen," I said. "I agree with you about him. He told me how much he thought Key looked beautiful. Not in a romantic way, a completely vulgar way. He just wanted sex. He even mentioned trying to get in a threesome with her and Maddy."

You think that Noah would chuckle at Mario's sick thought and fantasy but no, Noah looked angry and his teeth began to grit, "That son of a bitch. How dare he!"

"I know right?" I agreed with my brother. "I highly doubt that Key nor Maddy will go after that. But I'm worried that soon enough, Key would think so much about him she'll actually go through with it!"

"We've got to do something about this!" said Noah.

I nodded, "Agreed."

We eventually arrived home at around 6:30 and relaxed until my mom gets home and prepares dinner.

"So," she says. "Was you guys first day of school as terrible as you imagined?"

I angered a few people. Met Pig-ass Mario, Athlete Jordan, Cute Key, Killer Maddy. But I also befriended the last two and even Mark. So I can't say it was the worst day. Besides the first day is supposed to be the best day ever right? "No, it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was actually nice."


	3. Kennedy High

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kennedy High**

* * *

Ok. Yesterday wasn't the best day of school but today I hoped for it to be better. I just need to keep a positive attitude like Noah said as I gather my things and leave for school a little early just in case I run into trouble because I have terrible luck.

"Bye mom, We're heading off to school!" I said to them, walking out the door with Noah.

"Alright sweetheart," Carla replies, "Take care!"

It's so far it's been about 3 minutes, but then things took a turn for the worst as I accidentally bumped into a person.

I fell down grunting, then looked up to see a blonde guy. His hair was all sorts of stylish and his whole entire body was made of "pure perfection" as they would call it.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled as I got up. He looked up to take a good look at me and smirked, "So you two are the freshman meat?"

Freshman meat? What are you, five? Why are you even talking to me? You could have just leave it and go on. "Watch where you were going" and that's it. We could've just gone our separate ways.

"Uhh yeah I guess," I said. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know," The smug boy snickered. "Just know that next time you ever bump into me like that, you'll be in a real world of hurt!" The trio of bullies walked passed us and left, I wondered why did they ask us if we're freshmen or not, they're obviously taller than us.

Anyway, Noah and I just shrugged it off and left while we can.

* * *

Noah and I didn't say another word about what happened on the way to school and we didn't really care.

Anyway, English was practically the same. I hung out with Key during brunch and I still haven't figured out how to get her away from Mario.

Physical Education! Otherwise known as P.E. which was terrible! Not only is it awkward changing in front of other people but I am actually the least athletic person you can ever know. I have high speed, honestly, but low strength, mostly because I can't control my own strength. I also have some stamina but that's it.

"I don't wanna do gym class!" I winced to my BFF.

"Hey calm down man," He said. Let me tell you something my dear brother, I will NOT! "Look let's just go to the boys locker room and get changed. You can go to the bathroom stall if it makes you feel unconformable.

"But what if they think I'm weird for changing in a stall?"

"You'll be fine." God damn it, Noah. You're such an angel. "Just get in the stall I'll wait for you and if anyone asks. Just say that you were late because you were called to the office for some odd reason."

"Okay," I said, finally calming the heck down and hey, at least no one would be swimming. I watched Noah get inside the locker room and I sighed.

Okay. Alright. I can do this. I just need to stop overreacting. I immediately head to a nearby stall and change as fast as I can and leave the locker room just as quickly.

* * *

As I arrive at room 40 where Yung's class is held I saw a bunch of creepy looking boys staring creepily through the window into the classroom. I don't know what they're looking at and I don't think I want to because it'll lower my opinion of something: either the school or its disgusting male population, not saying that all boys are like that. When I walk into the room I immediately realize what they're staring because the girls. One had long black hair and had such a sweet face and the other was an Asian with red hair.

"Hey, it's you!" Well shit, they see me. I don't know whether or not the cringe boys are going to kill me but I'm pretty sure it will be worth it, hehehe.

"Ohh!" said the black-haired girl, "You're the new kid, right. Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Yeah, no one else wants to sit next to us. So it would be nice to have another person at our table," said the black haired girl? Did I ever introduce myself?

"A-are you sure?" I said with a hint of red cheeks. Damn it all, I wish Noah was with me. Where is he? Did he switch classes and leave? I'll kill him if he did!

"Yeah, come!" The blonde one exclaimed. I looked at the boys who were creepily staring at them, only to find those bastards gone. I shrugged as I walked over to them and sit down. "I wonder where Yung is."

"Maybe he didn't show up, Claudia. In any case, let's not sweat over it too much. It's kind of nice to get a free day at the beginning of the year," said the redhead.

"I suppose you're right." The blonde then turns to me, "So what's your name?"

"Uhh, Drake." Crap, I'm not really good when it comes to talking with people, let alone have a conversation. Especially when it comes to girls!

"Drake? That's a unique name," said Claudia. Wow, she's pretty much the only person to say that it's unique or anything that translate to good. Most people back then thought my name is weird.

"Thanks, I guess? You can call me Dale." Please do. I get looks and weird pronunciations when people hear my name.

"Well I'm Claudia and this is my friend, Tammy." She points to the redhead, who smiled at me. "So who's the kid your always with?"

"Oh that's my brother, Noah. We're adopted."

"Ohh. That's sorry to hear," said Tami. "So where did you come from?"

"Missouri," I said. "I recently moved last month."

"Ah, so did you have any friends back then?"

I shook my head, "No. only me and Noah were the only people back at school. We never really made any friends." I didn't really want ever bring up, the kids-that-will-not-be-named.

"Oh. No wonder you're nervous," I'm actually always nervous when I talk to a girl, especially if they are cute. I just don't admit it. "I was homeschooled for a year until I was in middle school, so I know how hard getting to meet new people can be."

"Yeah, it's exhausting," I Iightly laughed. "But I still at least try to get into conversations with new people."

"You do seem to be doing a great job at adapting."

"And I think we're helping," said Tammy. "Know what, your one of us now!"

"One of us? Like in a group?" I asked.

"Yep."

"How many are there?"

"Like only six of us so far," And plus me and Noah makes us eight. "One is a... tough one to get along with. But I'm pretty sure within a month or two, you'll get along with her."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe."

"I think we'll get along great Drake," said Claudia. "You don't act nice or anything at all, like Mario does. Which makes us want to tease you even more." Thank god I'm not the only one who is not that dumb at the hands of Mario, not saying Keyanna is dumb or anything. But still haven't anyone realized by now that the good looking guys always turned out to be jackass. Well not every good looking people.

"Speak for yourself," Tammy said to Claudia. "You're much more of a tease than I am."

"Yeah right Scarlett girl!" Claudia joked.

Later eventually, the bell rang and surprisingly, Yung was still not here. As I get up and gather my things, Claudia calls out to me. "Hey, Drake. You seem really cool we should hang out sometime."

"But I haven't really talked to you yet," I said in reply. Okay, that was kinda rude.

"But you were listening, and that's a nice change." How bad are some of these people in this school?

"Thanks, and you're welcome, I guess."

"Don't be a stranger!" Tammy yelled as I walked out the door.

I can't believe this whole period was wasted. I did make some new friends though.

* * *

Eventually after core support, lunch began and I was on my way to try and find Noah. I swear if he leaves campus without me, I'll punch him in the face. I eventually bumped into someone.

I fell on my butt for a second then got up. This is the second time I have bumped into people. So I wondered who I bumped into now and it was the blonde kid Noah and I ran into this morning.

"Oh it's you!" He growled in anger. Did I do anything to upset him or something? Cause I don't even know him.

"Oh uh sorry," I chuckled slightly, "I was just trying to find my brother."

"Well forget about him! I've got beef with you!" Okay then, speak my child I've got a busy day ahead of me. "You seem to be slobbering like a dog in front of Tammy today during Math class." Okay that's not true. I never slob especially over people.

"You were watching me?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face. "Creep." I muttered silently so he wouldn't hear me.

"Of course!" He said without a hint of shame. "I don't like it when punkass losers drool over my girl. I mean I know its hard because she's such a fancy level of beauty."

"Oh, you're dating her?" I mean if he is a jealous bastard then I don't blame him.

"Of course I am! She just doesn't know it yet." Oh god, I'm surrounded by a psychopath.

"Cool, that's great..." I said in a disturbed voice as I slowly walked back. Not wanting to ever get into more of this... whatever this is. "Look if you were talking about what happened during Math class it wasn't my fault. They asked me to sit next to them so I did. Now I'm just gonna go and pretend that that this never happened." I was just about to walk away into the sea but, a shout came out to me.

"Hey! I don't tolerate disrespect."

Respect? I never have and never will respect this dweeb. "Well sorry, but... I don't tolerate psychopaths." Shit. Tammy's gonna kill me. Actually scratch that, she might think that I said the exact right words. Considering he must have stalked her and beat up all boys she talk to all the time, like a fucking yandere. Who are the worst. I repeat! YANDERES ARE THE WORST PEOPLE YOU CAN EVER POSSIBLY HANG OUT WITH!

"I don't like his tone, Gene." One of his disgusting looking lackeys said.

"I don't either." Gene agreed. Gene? Nice name for a psycho by the way. "Plus he looks like a short noodle." I'm laughing on the inside. We're exactly the same freaking size and he's saying I'm short. How dumb is he? Was that even an insult? "I don't see how Tammy would even be interested in him." The three of them then cackle like the crazy hyenas they are.

That's it! I want out, "Good, because I'm not into her. So can I please leave out of your sight now?"

And now he's angry. What did I do now? "What is with you?!" I don't know! When you find out, tell me! And it has gotten worse because he then grabbed me by the neck and it hurt. "Listen up! If you even think about getting close to Tammy you're in for a world of hurt! She's mine! So stay away!" Please get away from me psycho.

I couldn't take it anymore! I had to do something, so I kicked Gene in the balls and fell on my butt, ow. As Gene was processing after I kicked his manhood. I took a moment of breath before glaring at Gene, "Look! I understand if you're jealous, but I'm not gonna not talk to somebody because you asked me to! I can hang out with whoever I want and so can she so back off!"

"What's going on here?" A teacher called out, walking toward the scene.

I then heard a sob come from Gene. I turned around and saw Gene crying or fake crying for that matter. The teacher couldn't see it but I could already see through his crocodile tears. "T-teacher! I-I was j-just introducing m-mmyself to him because I think h-he's c-coool and then h-he at-t-tack me!" He fake sobbed.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, my eyes widened. "Um sir. I-"

"No excuses!" The teacher cut me out, "All I saw was that you attacked him and even they said it was true. For that I give you detention at my office. Come on let's go."

Are you serious?! Ugh, this is the first day and I've got detention! On my first day! This is horrible. As I walked with the teacher, I turned around and saw Gene's smug look. Great, now I just made two main enemies at school. Yesterday was the best but today was the worst.


	4. That Night

**(Author's Note)**

**WARNING! This chapter is basically a rated-M and frankly the only M-chapter I will ever write in this series. Unless I want to make the sequel or the next after that dark. But still the end chapter contains with violence, blood, and a little gore. If you're not a fan of that I recommend that you skip this chapter immediately or skip it after the whole detention scene. Enjoy**

* * *

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Night**

* * *

Detention sucks!

I can't believe that the teacher didn't believe me and took Gene's word over mine. Now I gotta suffer a whole 20 minutes for something I didn't commit. This is some bull.

Anyway I walk to room 224 and was happy to see the door open. Yeah, happily walked in. As soon as I walked in I see not too many people around, I see that snot-nosed kid who bullied Mark on my first day here. I saw two little people with so much raggedy teeth, yikes. But one I sorta expect but didn't was Jordan.

I for a second don't know whether I should talk with her or just sit down and shut up. I chose choice B and slowly sit down and be quiet for a moment. As the minutes passed by I did the daily things whenever I'm bored. Sigh in depression, silently groan, etc.

I eventually notice the girl staring at me, her expression immediately shifts from passive to annoyed and she groans. Okay, I understand that some people are difficult but why is she groaning at me. I don't know what I did to her and I sure as hell don't even know who she is. But it can't be that bad. Normally I'd try to keep my mouth shut but it's after school and my brain has already shifted from school to home.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" I ask, immediately regretting it because of her response.

"The fact that a kid doesn't know how to mind his own business." she suddenly spits back.

Okay. I don't know who peed in her cereal this morning but that was unnecessary. "Sorry but I have to... you know, be here. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you think Sherlock?"

"Okay. I didn't want to assume detention because... well..." I leave the statement unfinished and can tell she's getting more and more annoyed.

"Because what?!" I don't know what to possibly say. I'd say she's cute if she wasn't so mean.

I noticed that the teacher was asleep and I kinda felt bad for what I said to the girl. I kind of want to make conversation, right now. Mostly because I am bored. We'll probably be partners in any future project or whatever as I saw her in both Math and Science class for the rest of the year. Also the fact that she hasn't insulted my brother or the sisters or even Mark, I shouldn't have to count her as the same level as Gene or Mario, so I should be able to at least tolerate her. Although she did hit me brother with her ball but she did apologized... I guess. So she might not even be a bad person. Maybe she had a bad day? Like Noah said when we were ten, "Some people may have had a hard time in their lives, so it'll take a long time to get used to them."

I build up courage and turn to her putting on my best smile and spoke like a god damn idiot. "Um, Hey," I whispered to her. Her eyes immediately glanced at me. "I know we got off on the wrong foot here, but since we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other this year I think we should try and start again? I'm Drake."

The girl said nothing but glared at me. I can already I'm gonna regret this. Okay then, I can tell she wasn't interested so I just sat at my seat and said nothing.

Minutes passed and nothing. I did a few things on my phone and listened to music, thankfully the teacher was asleep so I wasn't in trouble.

"Well looks like detention is getting started early this year!" a happy go lucky voice says breaking the tension. Is that the teacher's aide? "Hey there! Couldn't help but overhear your argument. You're one spunky freshman to speak."

"I'm sorry but I didn't really get into an argument with her..." Well I did but I wouldn't call it a huge argument.

"Hmm I see," The man said, "Well then are you new here? Because I haven't seen you around here?"

"Oh, I'm new here, me and my brother. I'm Drake but call me Dale." I offered my hand as he shook it.

"Ethan. Ethan Westward, mate."

Oh so we're using full names, "Drake Globus."

"So who's your brother?"

"Noah. We both recently moved here 3 months ago and got enlisted here."

"Ahh, that explains why you two walk around like ghosts."

"Exactly." The two of us chuckled silently before Ethan eventually sighed.

"I can't believe I'm missing the first meeting of the anime club for this." Oh, finally something interesting!

"I love anime!" I do watch anime a lot. A lot. Dragon Ball Z, Sword art online, Akame ga kill, Parasyte are my favorites but I've watched at least six others but that's all I can name off the top of my head.

"You do?" now he looks excited.

"Definitely!" Yeah! I've formed another connection!

"What are you into at the moment?"

"Definitely, Dragon Ball Z!" Aside from Star Wars and Halo, Noah and I love, LOVE Dragon Ball Z.

"Oh man! Are you all caught up with the anime and manga?"

"Anime yes, manga no." I really want to finish the manga but I was only able to finish 4 volumes and it's been hard to find time to sit down and read after clubs and homework.

"Okay," he sounds disappointed. Sorry, I'm a busy fellow and it's easier to just sit and watch a few 25-minute episodes than read an entire volume. "Well, who's your favorite character?"

The one and only Prince, "Vegeta."

He laughs at that. "Classic!"

I don't know if I should be offended or not. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad. It's just that- actually- here. I have this poster of him that I won. I didn't really want it and since you're obviously a dragon ball Z fan I guess I should give it to you."

Holly molly! This is a dream come true. "Really! Was it expensive? I can pay you back?"

"It's fine, take it." This man is a dream come true and is a very well man. His girlfriend is very lucky and should hold on to him.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to do this!" I'm gonna worship this poster with my life.

"I like your spunk, lad. You should join the anime club here at school. One of my associates work with me at Star Club and she is the vice president of the anime club, both are something that you should join in. We'd love to have more people with your passion join."

"I'd love to!" Ethan smiled, looks like they have a new rookie.

"Anyway, you should probably sit down and relax. I'm the teacher's aide and we really shouldn't be mingling in detention. But it looks like Mr. Timmy fell asleep before I got here. Guys a lazy bum I don't even know how he became a teacher in the first place."

I hate speaking badly of adults but he's kind of right. "Yeah."

"Anyway, we've got one hour of pure silence. Feel free to read a book or do some homework or something. Quiet starts now. It was nice meeting you, Dale. I hope to learn more about you."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Same with you."

I sat back down on my seat and read my book, Halo: First Strike. I was on the part on where Chief was reunited with Sargent Johnson and how he said that he didn't taste good to the flood. Speaking of Flood, I don't know why? But the carrier forms give me the creeps sometimes.

I leave the room around 4:30 as detention's ending and thanked Ethan for the poster again. 'He's so nice!'

* * *

Well so far, just like yesterday, today wasn't so bad. I sorta made two connections with two people so far. I wonder... was Jordan the girl Claudia warned me about, or was it someone else?

My thoughts immediately stopped when I heard some noises in a nearby alleyway. They sound so weird and funny, not as in a good funny but a bad way. I wanted to just run from that noise. Just leave. Let whatever is happening, happening. I could've just leave and not think about it.

But then...

"HAAAAAAH!"

I heard a loud scream coming from the alley. My brain told me no, just leave. Cause whatever is out there, involves dangerous stuff and they're is a 99% chance if I go there, I might end up being in trouble. Or raped. Or mugged, I have a book bag so they might think that it's a computer with a lot of useful information. But still maybe it's neither. Maybe it's even worse like killed or something.

Although I wanted to run away, I instead did something remarkable yet stupid. I ran to the scene.

I didn't know why I ran. Maybe because I'm an idiot, or maybe because that's what Superman, or even the Green Arrow would do. Maybe because it's the right thing to do than let some people get pushed over and suffer.

When I ran to the alley, I saw three dudes who looked like your average criminal thugs. One was black, fat and bulky and one was a medium sized skinny white man. But one was both medium size and bulky. I can tell he was smirking as I had a peek on what they were doing.

Turns out the gang were torturing an innocent man. I could only stare in horror, seeing the poor man scream as I heard something get chopped off by the man's knife.

"AHHHHHH!" the man screamed in pain and horror, "AHHHHAAAA!"

"Yeah," one of the thugs spoke in a voice so villainous and chaotic. "Scream you slut!"

The thug looked over to his henchmen, who nodded. The second thug who was the big black one, grabbed a knife from his coat and pushed it towards the man's throat. "Struggle and this goes through you're fucking throat!" He devilishly whispered into his ear.

I then heard a lot of clothes ripped off and cuts, screams, cries and moans. Those noises only made me grind my teeth and did something I regretted for the rest of my life. I ran up in front of the thugs.

"Leave them alone," I yelled. It gathered their attention and all three turned their gaze upon me and in that moment. I realized I done screwed the fuck up.

"Who are you?" The black one asked, not really giving a care in the world. All he really wanted to do was continue raping and killing the man for their own sick pleasure.

I hesitated for a moment but then yelled, "It-it-it doesn't matter who I am and what I am doing here!"

"Aww look at him. He's stuttering..." The skinny one said, his voice was very squeaky as he chuckled that gave me the chills, "How cute!"

My eyes angered and my teeth gritted, "Just leave the man alone and get lost, dweeb!"

The black thug look over towards his skinny buddy before turning back to me, "Okay kid," He said smoothly but with a sense of darkness in his voice. "We'll have it your way." He then sliced the man's stomach and punch him in the face.

"NO!" I screamed enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. I ran towards the man, still thinking there was something I could do to save them. But just as I got close, the black thug punched me to the side of the wall and into the ground.

I slowly got up, wiping the blood from my nose and looked at the three scumbag bastards. "Why!" I asked, "He done nothing to you!"

The leader of the thugs smiled and tsk, "See kid. It's not about what he's done. It's about how fucked up this world is and we're just setting the examples." He launched a step towards me and I backed the fuck away. No way in the hell is he gonna assault me in anyway.

The black thug ran up to me and I tried to fight with all of the human energy I have. But it was no use, the black thug and the skinny one both ganged up on me and pinned me down into the ground.

"Struggle all you want, kid!" He shouted at me, insulting my own race. "It'll all be swift and painful, whether you like it or not!"

The black thug grinned as he began kicking me over and over in the head. I couldn't see anything, everything was so blurry and all I can hear was that damn skinny ass punk laughing in enjoyment watching a 13 year old get beaten up by a few crackhead grown up men.

The black thug then grabbed me up by the collar and barked like a mad dog, "Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" He yelled, he looked at skinny and nodded. Skinny man walked up and grabbed my eyelids and opened them up, making me face to the black man.

"Think you're so tough eh," He asked. "Whatcha gonna do about?!" I did nothing but did the unthinkable, I spit at the man's face and grinned. Black's face grew redder like a tomato as he threw me to the ground again.

"Hold him!" The leader commanded his bimbos. "I want to teach this kid a lesson." He went inside his jacket and pulled out a crowbar. Both Black and Skinny went towards me as I was still on the ground and each use their cold dead hands on me and pulled me up.

"You sure are a bold one, aren't yah?" The leader asked, slowly walking towards me.

I looked up at him, seeing the crowbar he was about to beat me with. If I wasn't at the ally in the dark about to have my ass beaten, I would've made a Batman under the red hood joke reference. "Yeah I guess I am..." I said in a weak and lower voice.

All three laughed of course and then the leader swing the crowbar at the side of my head. I fell down on the floor again as the two henchmen laughed as I slowly tried to crawl away from these psychos. I didn't want any part of this anymore. I just want to be at home, with my family, my adopted family, with him, with Noah. I'd do anything to see his smile again.

Anyway, the black thug then proceed to hold my head and pushed it down into the cold dirty puddle that the rain was falling upon and it felt nasty and worse as the leader whispered something in my ear that I'll never forget, "But... I don't like bold brats. Especially kids!" He then made the pain and drowning worse as he rapidly swing the crowbar into my back.

I screamed and cried in pain and agony, screaming for someone to help me. Hoping that I hear the sirens of the cops, that I hear someone yelling at them, a group of people saving me from them.

I wished Superman was still here, on this planet. Protecting all of us. But now things have gone horribly wrong and bad. Superman left us, the Green Arrow is dead and Batman had turned out to be a murderer.

Noah wasn't here to save me and neither did Maddy nor Claudia not even Keyanna. I was at the mercy of these monsters. I was laying in the dark ally just being beaten by these guys.

Eventually He stopped beating me with the crowbar, possibly thinking that I had enough.

"Come on," He said in a calm voice. "Get up and try to fight me if you wish."

I don't know if I could move or not. My back was bruised and it felt like bricks were laying on my back. But I still tried to get up, even with my back bruised, I can still get up. I coughed out blood, and my legs felt weary and lifeless. I tried to land one single punch at that bastard. Only for me to miss and had a sharp metal blade pierce against my shoulder.

I screamed and fell down on the floor. The leader walked up to me and leaned right next to me so he can pull the knife out and make me scream even more. He chuckled like a psycho and kicked me over. He then stomped on my hand very, very hard. I screamed again. Then he stabbed me in the stomach, it was a pain that I as a little kid feared from. No matter how hard I tried to fight off the fear.

I spit out blood, give them hints that I was gonna die. It didn't matter to them, it only just made them happy even more. So what did they do next, they stabbed me again and again and again and again. Rapidly in the shoulders, stomach, and abdomen. Blood started pouring out from my body and it gotten worse as the leader used is knife so slowly twist his knife inside some parts of my body. All of which made me scream even more, not only the fact that I was going to die but die alone and painfully.

The three laughed like a maniac and gloated at my own soon to be dead body. "Now that was fun, eh Otis?" the Black thug said to the Skinny one, who I now know is named Otis.

"Right, Budd!" Otis looked at me and licked his own lips. I didn't have the energy to even make a disgusting face at him. "That old git over there may be fun but it's very fun to do this type of stuff to a much, much younger guy like him. Especially with kids!" He then laughed like a total sociopath.

"You enjoy it because you're a pedophile."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Alright boys," The leader called out. "Let's leave this brat out here to die... alone."

"But hoss, why don't we just blow his fucking head off?" Otis asked, wanting to have the excitement to finish me off.

"Nah, I doubt that a person in the world would want to help out a freak like this one," Those words shot me in the heart as though he just stabbed me in the heart, again. "Come on. Let's bring our fun outta here."

The killer trio walked out of the alleyway and laughed as I laid on the ground, blood pouring out my stomach, my bruised back, and in the shoulders. I cried and sobbed. It was weird as I said to myself that I will never cry again and now here I am. Dying in the alley. Alone.

I tried to call for help, I tried to open my mouth trying to have someone come to the rescue. "Hello! Please, save me! I'm out here, PLEASE! I didn't want to die like this. I don't wanna go. Please, someone help me, I don't wanna go!"

It was no use. I'm going to die like this, whether I like it or not. There was no escape from this. This was the end.


	5. Reborn

**Chapter 4: Reborn**

* * *

_All I remember was darkness, voices echoing through my ears and unable to move, see, smell, feel and barely hear. It was like . . . Falling into a deep sleep. And then I felt the darkness drowning me._

_"What the hell happened to him!?" I heard Noah's yelling._

_Was this what dying feels like?_

_"He's bleeding." I heard another voice._

_"How is he still breathing?"_

_"GO!"_

_"Pulse ox 10% He may be alive now but there's little chance of him walking out."_

_"He's breathing but no heartbeat."_

_Were they talking about me..._

_"You can't be in here!"_

_"I'm family!"_

_"Alright, GREG! Hurry and get the stiches."_

_"DRAKE!" I heard Noah's voice in fear._

_Slowly... everything started to fade away then it was just me and darkness._

* * *

"What are you doing?" A female voice spoke above or beside her followed by another youthful voice and was that . . . Music? And that voice... it felt familiar. It was a British-like voice.

"Well I heard he loves this song, so I decided it was best to play it."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I checked his mom's account. I heard him and his brother listen to it." He smiled, "And honestly he's got great taste, right Buff?"

Is that Hope... from NCS. I love Hope.

Wait.

Where am I?

Voices and music and it feels like I'm in a warehouse or a dark cave where no one can hear my screams yet. Right now I shouldn't make torture jokes not for a while. Especially after that night. Anyway, without hesitation, I immediately awoke my eyes.

"Oh, my God!" The young male said, his heart racing in a near heart attack.

"Where am I?" I asked with all my senses coming back to me... And they were in panic.

"He's up!" The young blonde said. She looks over at me, scanning to see if I'm alright I guess. "Hey look at me. Look at me." She said to me, her voice was calm and soft.

"Hey hey." The male said jumping forward to stop me from standing, "Oh, okay, relax, everything's ok, man."

I looked over and around the place, it was dark the room had a few lamps around the place, and a few tables and computers were left around the place. I felt confused, I thought I should be in haven or for crisis sake hell even. I blinked. I blinked because maybe this all was just a dream and when I wake up I'll probably wake up in the sky or in my own bed but nope, I was still where I am. An unknown room with two people who look like teens but are older than me.

"Where am I?" I simply said.

"You're at a secret base." He smiled.

"Sec-secret? Who-who are you?" I said, more dazed than ever.

"It's me. Ethan. Remember? This is Buttercup." He said receiving a glare from the girl, "But... you can call her Buffy!" He said as Buffy moved her attention to moved towards me and showed me a small plastic cup an inch from her face.

"I need you to urinate in this." WHAT? I just came back from the dead and all ready someone asked me to pee.

"Not this second." Ethan hissed in 'not now' way and took the cup from Buffy's hands. "He just woke up from being dead."

I shook my head and tried to stand again. I looked at my hands they were completely healed. I smelled the air of life and kept doing it, even if it creeps Ethan and Buffy out, I rather do that then ever experienced the cold of death ever again.

My breathing slowed down for a bit. I looked around and only spoke four words, "How am I alive?"

"Pardon me?" Buffy asked.

"How am I alive?" I asked, my voice becoming louder.

"Well... I actually don't know about that? I guess you really dodged a bullet..."

"HOW AM I ALIVE? Clearly you haven't just brought me here so see if I am alive, otherwise you could've left me in the doctors. So I want the truth?" I asked, not looking at them, my voice becoming louder and mixed with anger, shock, confusion on my resurrection.

"You've been out nine weeks," A familiar voice answered behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar red haired woman along with a young lady behind her, she has smooth brown brunette hair, pale face and purple eyes. She also wore a black hoodie under her grey shirt along with black pants and boots.

"Mrs Doom?" I said. Mrs Doom was my English teacher from school. I expected that something was off with her but... wow. "We have a lot to discuss."

I looked down for a sec. I've been out for weeks, nearly dead. I wanted to know how am I alive but a name came into my mind. Noah. My brother. My family. If I'm alive the first thing I need to do is to see them. See him.

"Well um- if you wouldn't mind. I rather we have this conversation another time," I told them. I wasn't even asking, I was telling them. I quickly headed for the door with a need to see my brother.

"Wait you can't!" The brunette said trying to stop me in my tracks.

"No, no, no, Nicole's right, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests." Doom agreed, "You're still going through some... stuff, Drake. There's so much that we don't know."

"I'm fine," I said wanting to leave, "I'm sorry but I need to see my family right now and-I feel normal . . . Um, thank you for saving my life." I said shyly before hurrying out of the room.

"Let me show you the way out." Buffy said following me out the exit room.

"Really?" Nicole said in disbelief.

"He'll figure it out eventually," Doom told her, "Then he'll come back… eventually."

* * *

(Third person)

Back in the house, Noah was brushing his teeth while staring at himself from the bathroom mirror. When he finished brushing his teeth. Mom and Dad were out for the night and Noah was in charge. Noah sighed, as much as he likes being the lead. He'd wish for his brother to come back. But now he's dead and everything is screwed up for the kid.

Ever since, Noah has been moody, silent at school. He didn't even talk to anyone not even Maddy, him trying to impress her was no longer on his mind. Drake being alive, smiling, being scarred for life with him was the only thing that came into his mind and every single day and he wished for him to come back.

As Noah walked out the door, he heard something walk out the bathroom and prepared for sleep, but he heard something knocking on his window. He looked at the window, who was at the window. He opened the curtains and saw a black figure with white blank eyes staring at him. Noah looked both horrified and shocked. He then fell down to the ground, still looking at the figure and screamed.

"Ahh, Mom! DAD!" Noah began screaming out to his parents who he hoped to be home already or near the house.

"Don't scream, man! It's me!" The figure silently shouted, "It's Drake!" Noah blinked for a moment and went silent. Did he just said Drake? His brother? "Look, remember when I said I got detention, right? And then I guess you found out I died and now I came back thanks to... some people and now I'm this! I need your help, please."

"You have to be kidding?!" Noah said, not wanting to believe this was his brother.

"NO! I'm not joking, It's really me."

Noah sighed and said to him, "Look. I'll meet you outside okay."

Drake nodded and jumped from the window.

Noah sat down on his bed to take some process on what just happened. No way in hell has his best friend, his brother suddenly had super powers, well... seeing as Meta Humans and creatures exist now. Also how did he came back? That's literally impossible. The last time he saw Drake was in the hospital and he was bleeding so hard and then he died so how could that be Drake.

Noah sighed and shook his head, he couldn't for one second let his guard down. For all he knows, it could be some pedophile or something. He got out his phone and dialed: "911" before leaving the room and quietly leaves the house.

* * *

(First person)

I can't believe this is happening. I'm suddenly now turned into this, after two freaking days. Well... nine weeks but still this is just terrible. I sighed as I looked at the mirror. It felt like looking into someone dark, empty, depression... and loneliness. My voice was now both deeper and alien-like and I can't even feel my clothes, sure I'm not cold but still...

I eventually heard footsteps coming towards me. I look up to see Noah, walking with his phone in his hand. "Oh thank god," I mumbled as I walked up to him. I was about to say something until Noah caught me off.

"Stop! How do I know you're not a supervillain who followed me and Drake, huh?" He asked, I tried to explain but he spoke again. "Tell me who you are?! Now, before I call 911!"

"Noah." I tried to explain but he cut me off again.

"Are you a supervillain?" Noah asked, "Are you an alien?"

"No!" I shouted, "Look Noah..." But he cut me off again.

"Are you a Mutant?"

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. Am I a mutant? No, well I don't think so. "No," I said, "I mean... am I?" I looked at myself for a moment checking if I am a mutant or not, I couldn't find an answer but I'm pretty sure I'm not a mutant. "I mean... I don't mind Mutants, but I hope it's not the case."

"Well are you a meta-human then?"

I shook my head, "Well, that's unlikely, because you have to go through the particle accelerator that exploded for that!"

"Did you?"

"NO!"

"Okay, then that means you're a Mutant!"

"Not everyone with superpowers is a Mutant, Noah! Seriously, do people always ask Superman if he's a Mutant?"

"That's unlikely because he's an alien."

"But the rest of the Justice League?"

"No..."

"THEN STOP ASSUMING I'M A MUTANT!"

"Okay, okay, okay," said Noah. "Are you a pedophile?"

"What? NO!" I quickly shouted in disgust, "DEAR GOD, NO! I'm 13 just like you!"

"Are you sure~" Noah playfully asked me, with a smirk on his face.

I groaned as I glared at my beloved brother, "Noah, I'm gonna come over there and beat you!" I threaten.

Noah started uncontrollably laughing for a moment then calmed down a little bit as I was still glaring at him, "Should have seen the look on your face. But seriously tell me something we did in the past. Tell me..." Noah went silent for a moment and muttered dear god as he asked me, "What's the video that scarred us for life and that we're both afraid of,"

Shit, I was hoping he didn't have to say that. Encase you were wondering remember how I said I was scared of pools mostly inside pools, well this video was the reason. I sighed and swallowed my throat as I said the name of the video that me and Noah kept to ourselves and haven't told mom about it. I told him the name of the video-that-shall-not-be-named and he smiled, it went down because we were both thinking of the horrifying monsters that disturbed us every time we thought of that. Back when we were six it used be The three creatures from Super Mario 64 or Ghost Amy from Sonic X screw you and see you in hell, but Fantasy is the stuff of nightmares.

Anyway trying to get the video out of my head, Noah asked me, "So what are your superpowers?"

"S-superpowers? Hell if I know, I just got these!"

"Okay let's try this, can you fly?" I shook my head. I looked over to my left and saw a car. Noah told me to believe I could freaking fly. So I ran to the got on top of it and did a Superman pose, and did I fly? Oh hell no, I fell down and hurt my butt.

"Did you believe?" Noah asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah!" I yelled silently thanks to the pain in my butt before getting back up.

"So, what name do you decide to call yourself?" Noah asked, I was about to say something again but Noah once again cuts me off. "How about Venom?"

"No!" I said, "That's taken and I'm pretty sure I'll get sued for copyright?"

"Huh," Noah asked, confused on what I was saying on that last part.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing man. Nothing,"

"Anyway how about California?"

I sighed in disbelief and embarrassment, "Really..."

"Okay, okay. How about Power Boy?"

"Okay we're gonna stop with the naming stuff alright!" Noah was about to ask me another thing but I then heard a car move in. My eyes widened in horror when I saw a familiar black truck come into out house. It was Mom and Dad.

"Uhh, Noah," I said. "Mom and Dad are here..."

"Crapy!" Noah silently yelled, "What are we going to do?"

I thought of all possible choice until I had one thought. "Okay let's just go into the back, the door is unlocked right?" Noah thought of this for a moment, then nodded.

My eyes widened again, "Please tell me you didn't leave the door open?"

"I... would be lying if I said no..."

"Damn it!" I said then glaring at him, "Alright! Let's go and if somebody comes in and kills Donnie, Imma kill them and then I'm gonna kill you Noah!" I yelled as I ran towards the house. I then noticed how fast I'm running. Okay I'm not like fast like the Flash but I'm amazingly fast.

We made it back home and surprisingly I got to my room before Carla and Travis got inside. Noah eventually did but he was able to shut the door before Carla and Travis opened the door. We both slept for the night and agreed that we'll give them the surprise in the morning. I hope to god that this black stuff comes off or whatever it is.

* * *

Right now, I didn't think of anything but sleep. I was hoping yesterday was just a dream. I didn't go to that alley, I didn't die, I didn't get infected by some symbiotic-like ooze, and Noah didn't just compare me to a god damn pedophile.

But turns out it wasn't a dream, I died and now I'm this whatever happened. Could Mrs Doom be behind all of this? I felt something shaking me and if this wasn't the first time I can already tell who it was. I look up to see Noah shaking me to kingdom come. I grunt, signaling Noah that says, "I'm up, man. I'm up!"

"Uhh Drake?" said Noah, "We got a problem..."

"What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out my eyes.

"It's 7:00," As soon as he said that, I got my ass up and ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my normal face, thank god.

But seriously that wasn't what I was really thinking. I stare at my face for what seemed like hours. I looked and saw my face became pale. Not white pale but lightish. My green eyes were bright and my hair became darker. Did my face change. I'm not white but I don't look dark-skinned as I used to either.

What happened to me? Ever since I came back the first thing that happened was some black gooey alien take over my physical body last night. Now my face and body type is different. I sighed as I used some strength I had left to take my shirt off. I looked surprised, shook, anger and fear. I looked surprised and shook because my body type looked different. I used to be skinny but I looked like a freaking athlete. I'm not that bulky but I'm sorta medium I guess.

Anyway the last two was the scars on my body. I stared at the slash mark that was on my left shoulder and the place where my abdomen was. Touching it hurt so much and it has gotten worse as I heard voices, saw flashbacks of the alley in the dark.

I heard the rain, the storms, the screams, my screams. I then heard their laughs. Those demonic laughs that I heard mocking my very existence and near death.

_Hehehehehaahahahahahaha!_

_"Struggle allyou want, kid!"_

_"You sure are bold?"_

_"I doubt that a person in the world would want to help out a freak like this one."_

My teeth gritted, my eyes looked at my scars in the mirror was as a spark of red flame ignited. It made my eyes look in rage as I violently punched the mirror. Glass fell down the sink and surprisingly no blood came out from my hand. It's like my whole entire body was covered in armor from the inside.

I shook my head, focusing on what I really came in to do. I hurried up and did my normal routine plus taking a bath because I freaking stink.

I eventually came back at found Noah fully dressed, yet he had a worried look on his face, "Oh crap man," He said, "We're gonna be so dead!"

"Calm down, Man," I said. "We just need to find a way to get to school without getting late."

Noah's face then suddenly went from frightened to a small grin on his face, "Wait," He said, "Can you jump really high?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Remember Empire Strikes Back?" Noah asked me. My face was mixed with both confusion and anger. We're about to be late and now he's thinking of Star Wars? "You know. The one where the training sequence began?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "You mean the part when Luke had to carry Yoda on his... Oh dear god, No! Please don't even say it!"

* * *

He said it.

He said it!

He FREAKING SAID IT, DAMN IT!

Worst part is, is that he even used his puppy eyes.

I jumped high in the air on every single rooftop, with Noah literally riding on my back as I jumped high in the air, it felt like an athlete was on top of me and was using me as a horse. I eventually landed on the ground towards the school and in a place where no one can see us.

"You have to admit," said Noah, with such joy in his voice. "This is like the ride at Disneyland!"

"Yeah," I groan, "Except you're tall and heavy!" I took a breath for a moment before saying something again, "I'm sure we'll be okay with walking at this point."

Noah nodded and gets off on me, "Hey, where's your backpack?"

"My backpack?" I touched my back and felt only my back. Carla's gonna kill me.

* * *

Thank god no important stuff came, so I was good for now...

Later, Noah and I were in the Gym, sitting on the bleachers while everyone else was either playing basketball or making poster decorations for the upcoming pep rally as they sat together having a discussion.

I was doing some sit ups while Noah was sitting down next to me asking me various questions, "So wanna add reflexes?"

"I guess."

"Ooh. We should add super strength!"

"Okay." He added super strength and reflexes to the mix. He also added flight and invisibility.

"What about fire immunity?"

I was about to say yes but a glimpse of fear came into my gut. It almost told me to immediately say no, so I said, "NO!"

Many people immediately hear me yell and I saw everyone around us, looking at us and probably determining whether or not I'm crazy. I just silently chuckle before going back to Noah and said, "I don't think that it will be necessary, just take that one out. Please."

"Um," Noah stuttered, "O-okay... Um so do you wanna try adding teleportation instead?"

I sighed for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Whatever."

Noah added more stuff and while minutes passed by, I heard a shout, "You did that on purpose Engine!"

"No but I should've," said a short boy with a mug grin on his face. "And you're pep rally sucks anyway."

I noticed that the girls poster had spilled paint all over the poster with a rolling ball on it. I noticed who the girls were. It was Tammy, Claudia and Jordan. I watched as they were picking up the equipment that that jackass split. I gritted my teeth in anger. Just what I need, another jackass who is so full of himself. Kinda reminds me of Kyle.

I frowned as I watched the girls pick up their damaged equipment with sad and angry looks. I decided to embrace my... soft side and walked over to them.

"Hey," I said to them. All three looked at me and had confused, curious and funny looks on their faces. "Need a hand?" Two were blondes and the other had lightish brown hair.

"Uh, no," said the brown haired girl. "We're fine here. I think."

"You sure? Because I can help anytime." What I didn't know was that I felt a Ball hit directly to me.

I held my head in pain as I looked behind me and saw the blonde kid known as Eugene, smiling as he taunted me, "Aww, I thought he might catch it. Nah!" Eugene and his cronies began laughing as one walked up to grab the ball and maybe even beat me up, or worse the girls.

At first I was angry but now realizing I have freaking super powers, I smirked, picking the ball up and turning to the girls and gave them a wink before going up to Eugene.

"Actually, you know what, I got a better idea!" I said, twirling the ball with my finger. "How about you take it from me?"

The brat scoffs in response. "You serious?"

"No, really!" I said in a mocking tone. "One on one match. You and me. All ya have to do is grab it and that's it~"

The blonde let out a smug look muttering "This outta be good!" as he walks over to me.

He moves in to grab the ball, only for me to a quick back dribble, not getting the ball. Everyone looked at us, shocked and confused. "Huh?!"

"What's up, dude!" I said, with a smug grin on my face. "I mean ball's right here!"

Eugene stares at me for a sec before getting up to grab the ball again, but I dodged yet again. "Come on man," I said, letting out a little chuckle. "You can do better than that!"

"A-alright," Eugene stuttered. It's sad that he was a dick at first but now he's stuttering like he's going to pee his pants. Pathetic. "Game over, man." He walks up to grab the ball from me, yet I jumped over him. I even threw the ball at his back which launched back to me.

"What's wrong, man?" I said, mocking every bit of his pride. "I think your confidence and speed is starting to really slow down for you, don't you think?!" After I said that, I heard one of the girls behind me let out a large chuckle, It was possibly the blonde girl and so did most of the students in the gym.

Eugene looked at me and his face turned into a bright red color. Ohh he looks like he was about to burst! "THAT'S IT!" He ran up toward me but I dodged again. I moved behind him to throw the ball at him, but I didn't. All I wanted to do was just to make that loser flinch.

"Thought I was gonna really hit you, did ya?" I said, everyone started to laugh as Eugene looked at me, his eyes began going mad as a bat. "Okay, seriously though, take the ball," I extend the ball to Eugene, who I noticed how hesitant he is.

"Come on Eugene, take it!" A jock yelled at his supposedly friend.

"Yeah Eugene, go on!" I said, grinning. "Take it!"

Eugene grunts as he backed towards the basketball net, "You know what? Let's bring it! Come on, Globus! COME ON!"

"If you say so!" I yelled, still grinning at the now scared look on that snot-nosed brat's face. I moved towards the basketball net, as Eugene attempted to take the ball from me, only for me to shoved him away like as if I was playing Football, knocking the brat to the floor. His other three snot-nosed friends came in the way but like I said I shoved them all away as I tripped the first one down, jumped over the second one as I used my enhanced speed to quickly turn around and launch the ball towards his back, pushing him to the ground. The final brat come at me but I threw the ball up in the air as I kicked him in his nuts as soon as he got up close. I jumped high into the air and shoot the ball into the hoop, my hands were holding the hoop.

Everyone looked at me surprised that a 13 year old kid who suddenly got into 9th grade and was skinny able to jump high and easily shoot the ball, much less jump very high. I smiled as I fell down from the hoop and easily landing on my feet instead of my butt.

"Holy Moly!" I silently said. "I'm like a freaking athlete!"

But as things were getting good, things came for the worst as the Coach and the Principal saw the whole thing, both were shocked and angry at ME. "Globus!" said the Principal. "My office!"

* * *

Later, Noah and I were inside of the principal's office with our Travis, as they had wrapped up the discussion about the event, with them being finished as we all walked out of the office and into the hallway. When Travis heard my name his heart stopped. He thought this was a joke at first but when the principal said it was urgent, he immediately drove here and saw me. He was silent, very silent. All he could do at first was just hug me and then talk to the principal on what was going on.

When we got out, Travis looked at me with a disappointed look. "What's wrong with you?"

I wanted to say something but something inside me told me to keep my mouth shut and the fact that I couldn't say anything. "Now is it true? About what I just heard back there? Did you humiliate that kid?"

"Well yeah," I admitted, "But that guy was a jackass. He attacked my friends!" Okay I wouldn't count Jordan as a friend as we had a little of a... rough meeting when she threw her ball at Noah and we both had detention. But she didn't deserve to be screwed over like that. "He had it coming!"

"Oh, did he?"

"Yeah totally!" Noah agreed.

"Don't come into this conversation, Noah!" Trevor told him. Noah slowly nodded no longer speaking as Trevor turned back to me. "Is he the same kid who came at you two during your second day. The one you got in a fight with during lunch."

"Well yeah, but-!"

"So tell me something, was that stunt you pulled about receiving attention to the girls? Or was it just getting even?"

"I don't care about popularity nor with trying to impress girls!"

"Are you gay?" Noah came up and asked.

"NO!" Travis and I yelled at the same time.

Noah stepped back as Travis continued at me, "So it was about getting even then?"

"Well..." I went silent trying to find the right words to say to my dad. "Yeah basically. But like I said he literally threw the ball at them..."

"So you decided to humiliate him?"

I went silent for a moment, looking to Noah then back at Dad, "Yes..."

"Oh, so you must feel good about yourself, huh? Being the new tough guy in school, impressing girls? That feels pretty good right now?

"What? No, it isn't like that!"

"Then what is it about, huh? Because thanks to your show, I had to change shifts at work today, which does not affect me, or your Mom, but it also affects the place I work at!"

"Well, why didn't you let Mom come here? She could have handled it!" Noah asked.

"You're mother had a very busy schedule today, and has a lot of meetings."

"Yeah, so did you!" I said.

"Which I had to get out of, no thanks to you!" Trevor pointed out at me. "Look I don't need to drill you any more than I have to, considering that the Principal has done that more than I have, so don't forget, you have after-school detention, and once it finished, you come straight home by 6:00, okay? We're also going to talk about that night."

I nodded, "Okay..."

"Okay." As we were walking down the hallway, I noticed Buffy at her locker.

"Hey bro," Noah shout out. "Are you alright? I've noticed you staring at that girl for quite a while?"

I blinked for a moment. Was I? I didn't even realize I've been looking at some girl who I just met for a while. I would say I felt something but my heart hurts very physically.

"W-w-what? Um n-no. I... I don't know what you mean?" I stuttered.

"Ohhh. I see what you mean~" He sang playfully then giving me the flirty look.

"Dude!" I said, playfully punching him in the arm as both of us chuckled. But Noah had a grin on his face and every time he grins, it's not good for me mostly. I looked at Buffy for a moment and realized what he was going to do.

Noah gave me a smile that signal two phrases, "I gotcha hooked up man!" and two "Payback's a bitch!" I swear to god if he does what I think he's done then I will seriously make him watch that big brother video.

"Hey! You, in the Blonde!"

"Noah!" I silently groaned, "Don't. You. Dare!"

"Hey," Noah said to her, grabbing her attention. "My brother here is a lost puppy and he needs someone to talk to. I figured that'll be you?" My eyes widened. Oh Noah I'm gonna kill you!

Noah walked up to me and tapped my shoulder while smirking. "Good luck with the girl, bro." He turns to leave.

"Also don't forget. Home by six!" said Travis as he and Noah left. Leaving me with the blonde Buffy. I turned around and made an awkward smile while my face was red in embarrassment, quickly trying to figure out what to say. All I did say was the one usual phrases, "Um he-hello..." Oh lord, please say something.

"Your face is red," She said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ahh... I-I," I stuttered. "Um I'm alright..."

"That was a long conversation I heard," She brought up. "About you and your dad and brother."

"Well, It's a long story," I told her, "I sorta humiliated Eugene after he messed with three people I sorta know. Now I'm in trouble for it."

"Did you get expelled or something back in the office?"

"Uh, no! I got three days in Detention, including next Monday." I explained to her.

"Oh, that's great that you're not expelled. Besides, you just got here and it's technically you're third day here, so I think that them expelling you already would be an overkill."

"True." I chuckled. "Hope to god that he learns his lesson, though."

"Well, about that." Buffy added. "He's not gonna quit until he has everything he wanted. He always comes after Tammy and always tries to impress them. I declined because I can already see through his crazyass scheme. Same with that curly haired perv."

"You mean Mario?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded. Shoulda known Mario would be involved. "Especially, Mario. He always likes to use people for his own scheme and the worst part was that I almost fell for it."

My eyes widened, "Wait. You and Mario dated before?"

"Yeah," said Buffy. "Last year, when I found out what he really wanted to do with me, I felt betrayed and hurt so I left that bastard." And now he's after Keyanna, and I still can't find a way to tell her and stop Mario without having her think that I'm trying to trick her. I better try harder soon. Very soon.

I sighed as the bell rang, meaning that lunch was over and I had to get back to class. "So Drake!"

"Yo?!" I asked, thinking on what she could want with me.

"You don't have Saturday detention or anything tomorrow, do you?"

"Uh yes I do," I told her. "I have weekend detention. Why?"

"Usually during the weekends, My friends and I usually hang out at this secret place. I was wondering if you would want to join us, you and your brother."

I thought about it for a moment then replied, "Okay!" I hope we're not going to a pool, cause that'll be horrible and disturbing.

"Well see you around Drake!" Buffy then turns to leave, smiling.

"Yeah!" I waved my hand as I watched her disappear into the crowd.

"So," I heard my brothers sweet-like voice come at my ear. "How did it go?"

"Well, we got offered to hand out tomorrow at the weekends," I told him. "Also, before I forget." I punched him the gut, which made Noah go down for a while.

"I... I deserve that," Noah said in a dying-like voice.

"You did asshole!" I grunted.

"Oh come on," Noah said slowly getting up while holding his crotch. "I did you a favor."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So will we have time to hang out later?"

"We're brothers, Noah. Of course we have all the time to hang out by the house."

Noah shook his head, "No, no, no. I meant by hanging out to you know test your powers."

My eyes widened, finally figuring out what he meant, "Oh... oh no, no, no I have to be back by six. We both do or else we'll be in trouble."

"But dude, there's something that we really have to try! Look, there's a wrestling match tonight at Five, and the winner gets a thousand dollars afterward!"

"A thousand dollars? That's a lot of money!"

"I know, which is why I think you should do it!"

"But I can't! Dad will kill us if we don't make it home on time!"

"Dude, this is like an opportunity for us to make some money! Besides, if we're going to test your strength, we should do it at a place where fighting is allowed and not in a public school."

"True, but what are we gonna do with a thousand dollars?"

"I don't know, save it for use! Like buying an expensive gaming console! I always wanted one of those!"

"That's like a hundred dollars... a thousand dollars is kinda more than that!"

"But still it is cool to have that kind of money," Noah smiled and gave me puppy eyes, "Besides if we could, we can even buy a car and drive some ladies out."

"Dude," I said punching him in the arm, "We're young and none of us even have a driver's license so we obviously can't do that."

"I know but still it would be awesome!"

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool," I said silently, I looked at the clock then back to Noah, "Alright, let's go immediately after school."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I nodded, "What could go wrong?"


	6. Monster Inside

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Monster Inside**

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm going to die out there!" I muttered, looking at the match.

Noah wasn't kidding. As soon as the bell rang, Noah and I went to the wrestling building and I am now wearing a black sleeve shirt under my grey sleeveless hoodie and black jeans. I overlooked the match between two wrestlers, as one of them fell to the ground, crashing right onto a table, smashing it in half while the victor roared in victory and the crowd cheered in joy.

"You'll be fine." Noah confronted, "Here, wear this." He threw me a blue mask with eye holes and black shaded goggles.

I looked at the mask and goggles then turned toward Noah, "A mask? Really?"

"Well they won't allow a kid, let alone a 13 year-old be in a match right? So this is the only way we can get in," He explained, "Also I think masks are cool and you should blend in with the others."

"True I guess," I responded. I looked at the two facial equipment and sighed as I put on the mask and goggles. "Um... how do I look?"

"Awesome!" He happily responded.

I turned to look at the mirror and look at my outfit and honestly I look amazing, I at first thought it was terrible and sloppy but meh better than spandex.

"Hey, you two done yet?" a referee called out. "Your match is about to start!"

"Shit," I said silently, "It's time!" I told Noah

"So have you figured out your name?" He asked me.

"What? I already have a name, Drake Globus!"

"Not your real name! I meant like a code name! You know, Bone crusher, The saw, you need a name, a name that has a ring to it!"

"Uh yeah, I'll figure that out. Wish me luck!" I waved at Noah as I walked out the locker and into the scene.

Alright, so what do I call myself? Man, this is really difficult! Alright let's see if this works... My thoughts were cut short as the crowds roared and a shouting was heard.

"For the next victim to enter the arena at this time if he could withstand just three minutes in the cage, with Bone crusher, he shall be handsomely paid to..." He stops for a moment and turns to me and whispered, "Alright, what's your name kid?"

"Oh um... call me the... the... ah the Parasyte?"

"Parasyte? That's the best ya got?"

"Yeah!" I definitely couldn't go with power boy or something and if I had to take the name Venom I will.

"Oh lordy, that sucks man!" He turns back to the audience with the microphone ready as he barked, "The sum of a thousand dollars...will be paid to,the terrifying... The deadly... The demonic VENOM!"

Wait, what! That's copyright! As soon as the lights were on me, everyone started booing at me. "What? NO!" I turned around and ranted, "Hey that guy got my name wrong, it's copyright!"

"I don't care, get out there!"

"No, he got my wrong!"

The bodyguard didn't listen to a jack I said. Instead, he pushed me down, "Get out there, you moron!"

"Okay jeez!" I muttered as I walked down the arena, listening to the booing. Wow, everyone really hates my guts. It has gotten worse as they threw food, some of their disgusting clothes and drinks and it didn't include water. Upon all of this, I felt a surge of annoyance and anger deep within my mind. But I had to keep cool and stay calm.

"Bone crusher's gonna eat you up little man!"

"Hope you brought your mommy with you!" At those words, I felt an urge to hurt her very badly but I gotta stay cool.

"I'm gonna rip off eight of your feet fingers off one by one!"

As the crowd booed and threw food at me and four of bone crusher's girls taunted me. I felt a huge grip of anger. I did notice a wrestler being rolled away from the room by an ambulance cart.

"KILL!" The crowds then yelled, some hold signs, which read "KILL HIM" on it. It almost felt like the time back at 3rd grade.

I took a good luck at Bone crusher and saw his appearance. He of course worn his usual black wrestling mask. Honestly what I saw was a big large bulky looking man wearing pajama like clothes. I shrug as I entered the arena.

"Hehehe! Calm,eh!" Bone crusher asked, "Don't worry, It'll go away soon. I break you to pieces!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I responded, not caring at all about his gloats and mocks, I just want to beat him and take the money.

"Don't "Yeah, yeah" ME! I got you for a minute to have our little "Playtime"!" As soon as I said those words the bell rung and the match began and Bone crusher charged at me.

But I didn't let him get me so easily. I easily leaped over him, making him nearly fall off the ring. The crowd groaned as he turned around and saw me. His eyes burst in flames.

Damn, all I did was just dodge and he already mad. Well seeing as he never lost a match I guess he was pretty used to winning.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked with no emotions in my voice whatsoever. "All I did was dodge."

His teeth gritted as he continued to charge at me. I still dodged again and again. If I learned anything by how to defeat someone stronger than you is to dodge until he's tired out.

Eventually one of his girls gave him a chair and as I looked at the crowd and at Noah, who was just sitting down at the stairs, shrug. While all of this was happening, the big brute knocked me down at the back with his chair. I tried to get up but he kept hitting me down and rapidly kept doing it.

The brute eventually stopped and grabbed my by the leg, chuckling in joy as he throws me closer to the end of the ring.

"Kick his fucking ass!" One of them yelled. As I slowly looked up I saw him, with a crowbar. I kept getting flashes of that Night. Seeing the rang leader with his crowbar and the feeling and anger unleashed.

"Hehehe!" Bone crusher moved closer to me, excited to crush me once and for all.

I quickly got up and dodge his crowbar swing and launched one punch at the man's face. The brute fell down, his nose was bleeding very bad and some of his teeth fell out to the floor. I looked at my hands that was covered in his blood and there was a lot on my knuckles.

I looked around at the crowd and everyone didn't cheered or awed but just stared at me, horrified and scared. I don't why but a part of me sorta liked it and felt the need to have more fear but I of course denied it even though I felt a killing instinct, a jolt of anger and hate and a wild fetish of blood. Okay, I should use that word but all of it was so confusing. I do feel angry sometimes even back at my city but killing, joy of fear. All of this was a trait of a monster...

* * *

Noah and I stood on each of the two chairs as we both waited for the man at the front desk to gather the money they were promised. Noah and I didn't say a word mostly because he probably knew deep down behind the mask I was in shock and sad for the man. He was bleeding and I couldn't help but think that I could've done worse. I could've hurt him. I could've killed him. I know we're in a wrestling match but there's a limit on how painful the beating would be.

"Uhh Mr. Venom?" called out one of the Assistant. "We're ready to deliver your payment."

I looked at Noah then back at him as he sighed then we both got up and followed him in the room. They walked toward the man at the front desk and obviously he knows whey they're here for.

He looks at me with a very funny look and smirks. I didn't like that. "Alright kid." He get out a dollar bill and places it on the desk. I grabbed the money and took a look at it and was it a thousand bucks. Oh hell no. It was a hundred bucks! That totally cheated me.

"A hundred bucks?" said Noah, eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's yo payment! Now get outta here, you wasting me time!"

"Hold on," I said, giving hints of a little flame in my eyes, "That's not fair. The advertisement said a THOUSAND dollars!"

"Sorry but life ain't fair! Now get out of here, brats!"

I gritted my teeth and eyes were filled with fury. I nearly died. I was this close to killing everyone in the room for the food the audience had thrown on me and the insults. I nearly KILLED a man. And here's this man trying to screw me over. I was about to leave but something inside me, a voice said "No".

Little did I know that I actually said that and was was scary was I wasn't the one saying that.

"What?" the man asked, playing with his money. The money I earned.

"NO!" I said, no, someone inside me said. I didn't know what happened or what I did but all I know was that I blackout for the moment and a beast... A monster was calling the shots.

* * *

Noah watched as the outbreak happened. He watched his own brother grabbed the man by the throat and spoke but this wasn't the voice that he knew of Drake but this voice sounded Inhuman, emotionless and negative.

"You're full of shit! You know that right!" "Drake" yelled viciously. "You promised me a thousand dollars for a match that I nearly killed someone from and if you think that you can just cross people out for fun! THEN YOU ARE MISTAKEN!"

Noah's face was trembling in fear, his legs were shacking like an earthquake. He never once saw his brother like this. This was on a whole different level than any type of personality trait he seen of him. Until Noah realized this person talking was Drake. But a monster. He started to think through on what they're English teacher had done to him. He wanted his brother back not this thing.

"NOW," The beast licked his lips under his mask as he growled, "Give us the money you owe us or we could either report you or better yet if that's not the case well... it won't be perfect for you!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" He yelled as he felt like leaving him if this creature grip is on his neck for too long. "Just... just take the rest of the 900 and leave. But please don't kill me!"

"Good boy!" The beast grinned as he threw the man to the wall and snatched his bag and took 9 more hundred bucks, Noah held on to the first hundred dollars.

With that the two walked out, with Drake slamming the door so hard the handle cracked. Noah breathed heavily, he couldn't even speak let alone at Drake right now. He didn't want to call his brother a monster nor did he wanted to encourage him to do something like that. Noah felt like he should say something but right now, what could he possibly say?

* * *

Noah and I were walking down the sidewalk nearly at the house. I couldn't remember what I did and how we got the rest of the money we were owed. Noah couldn't talk to me at all.

All he was, was silent and that's all that came out of us.

When we finally I arrived I almost thought we were here on time, that match had to take like an hour or so. But when we arrived I saw Donnie and our parents with mixed of worry, concerned and upset faces.

I looked at Donnie, who had a very sad and shocking face. I can't blame him, he thought I was dead and during brunch Noah brought up the fact that Donnie used to cry every night with the thought of never seeing me again. I also saw Mom and noticed the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey guys..." I simply said trying to not break down yet.

"Drake... Is it really you?" Carla blinked and still saw me confirming that she was not hallucinating or dreaming, "I...I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well I'm alive." I responded.

"Jesus boys, where were you two? We were calling you, texting you, and neither of you didn't respond!"

"Sorry dad. Something came up-"

"Something came up? Really?" said Travis, "Something other than just walking home by 6, just as I have told you two?!"

"We were scared!" Carla expressed with worry and anger, "Alright? We had no idea where you were and-!" She stopped or a sec and took a look at me and her eyes widened, "Dear lord, you hand is bleeding."

I was confused for a sec then looked at my hand and realized that it's covered in blood, "Oh um some.. kids.. used ketchup on it."

"Ketchup?"

"I-"

"No what, that's not important! What's Important is that you scared your mother half to death. I gave you a very specific time to come home, and what did we get? No phone call, no text message, not even a damn email! You didn't even respond to us at all, that is very irresponsible of you!" Travis yelled.

"Look, dad, We're here, alright?" I groaned having the feeling again, "I'm alive and well. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

I walked passed them but Travis stopped me with his hand placed on my shoulder, "Drake Globus, listen to me!"

I looked down and turned up to him, "Yeah, yeah! Go ahead, Dad."

Travis sighed before making his wisdom speech, "You're a lot like your father! Believe it or not, you really are, and that's a good thing! But the thing that I remember about your Father is that he lived by a principle really, and he believed that if you could do good things for other people, you have a moral obligation to do just those things, and that's what's at stake here!"

I nodded as I looked down at the floor, "Yeah that's just really nice of you to say that, Dad, it's real great. But there's just one thing that has always come to my mind for all my life. There are they, uh? Where are my parents?"

"What?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"You heard me damn well. Where's my parents? Where's my actual mom? Where's my actual dad? Where had they been for the past 10 years of my life that I had spent living here when they should be here, together, telling me this!"

"Drake-!" Noah tried to open out a hand to me but I smacked it away as a flow of hot flames burst deep within my soul.

"NO!" I slowly stepped back as I spat in rage, "They promised they come back. Instead they left me behind! Abandoned! Scared! Manipulated! Beaten! And left without telling me a reason why they left and never even bother to come back! I now realized why? They didn't love me! So they gave me to you two! They didn't want me... THEY DIDN'T WANT ME! But that's okay... because I suffered school and lost a few battles and still reign up all without them. I learned how to fight without them. Take one good luck at me, because I'm no longer that same boy who always asked "when is mommy coming home or daddy". I didn't need them then and I don't need them now." I then stormed away with Noah chasing after me.

"Drake! Please come back, I need you with me." Noah begged me.

"That's rich coming for you!" I said, not even turning around to face him.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked, blinking a little.

"You know what I am talking about!" I growled, turning around to face him, "You need me with you but when things go wrong, I end up being left alone. I'm the one sitting out in the dark. Bullied, beaten, lured, manipulated! While you on the other hand, everyone at your old school loved you, adored you, you even got that blonde you've been chasing for years. You may say we we're brothers... but in reality I'm nothing more than your shadow." With that I left the house, not even the slightest bit of regret came near my face.

Noah watched me leave with tears in his eyes as his family watches.


	7. Monster Inside p2

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Monster Inside p2**

* * *

**(Third person P.O.V)**

Drake was confused, why all of this was happening? The outbursts, the lash outs and even the killing instinct. He didn't understand why. What did he do to deserve this split personality or something. Was it a parasitic inside, trying to control him? He loved his family even if they didn't tell him about his parents and kept him in the shadows, he'd still love them enough to never lash out at them. Also the man that screwed us, he didn't know what he can say but split his heart into two reaction. One being he was glad he got him to give them what they earned and other was that he was scared that he had done scarred a man.

As an hour went by, he was starving! He hadn't eaten anything since lunch and at that point he was getting a little dizzy. His stomach rumbled hungrily every five minute as he sat under the subway train. He got out his phone from his pocket and saw multiple texts and calls from Noah and Travis. His eyes went saddened as his thumb struggled to push the call button. He wanted so bad to call them but how?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud scream. That scream reminded him of that night, causing a red flame inside him appear. He remembered that man, that old innocent man who was tortured and killed for no reason at all. He didn't deserve that, those thugs did. They were the ones who deserved to die.

He heard the noise on the other side of the subway. He quickly sat up and ran toward the scream. This time was going to be different.

Once he arrived, he looked and saw three people in raggedy and torn clothing, one of them was skinny and had blonde kid. There was no doubt that that was Otis. Drake remembered the laughs and stabs he tormented him with, this fueled him.

All three surrounded a young woman and putted a gun at her. She was trembling and her blonde hair was disheveled, this made Drake think that they pulled her here to do god-knows-what with her.

Drake decided he'd seen enough, she needed his help. He wasn't able to save the old man but he won't let the same happen to her. He put his mask back on and walked up to the three criminals.

"YOU!" He roared like an animal.

The gunman swung around, confused as to when Drake had suddenly appeared.

"Hey, get outta here, kid! We don't want any trouble." Said the gunman, his trembling hand holding the gun aimed at Drake's chest but it didn't scare him it only fueled him, it gave more desire to kill.

"You think you can use that same trick at me again!" Drake spat, "You won't kill her like you killed him!"

The gunman looked in shock, confused on what the boy was talking about, "W-what do you mean?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Drake growled, his voice started to turn into a demonic parasitic voice, **"YOU KILLED HIM WHEN HE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA DO THE SAME WITH HER!"**

The two thugs look at each other frightening as they slowly stepped back a little. "L-look I don't need the purse. I just need the money, I swear, I'll give it back..." the gunman pleaded. His face twisted in fear and he slowly stepped back as well but Drake or the beast stepped a little more closer.

**"Yeah! Like I'll ever believe that you do that you little shit!"** Drake spat, stepping more closer to the gunman, who stood paralyzed and in fear and Drake loved it, he wanted the look of fear in the skinny one's eyes when he devours him.

"Please," cried the gunman, "I don't know what you're talking about."

This angered the teen even more, this man nearly raped him, had tortured and murdered him while licking his lips and laughing like a maniac and now he acts like he doesn't remember a damn! As his teeth gritted under his mask, black goo devoured his whole hands. When he had a good distance to the gunman, he grabbed him by the throat. The two tried to charge at Drake, but he used his other hand to smack them away. The woman on the other side of the alley way still looked terrified and put a hand over her mouth in fear. The gunman struggled, he tried to gaps for air and escape Drake's grip. The grip felt like cold of death and life was slowly leaving him.

"P-please..." Drake didn't listen instead he squeezed his neck enough to make his head separated from the body.

With a loud pop, blood rained down on Drake. The other two thugs instinctively shielded their face, as did the older woman. There was a thump as the body hit the cement. Trembling, they both put their hands down and looked at the man dead on the ground. The woman closed her eyes tightly and began to cry out of shock and terror from the other side of the now silent alleyway.

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with you!" One of the tugs shouted out. "He was just a kid!"

"You killed my brother!" The other one said.

Drake look at them then stared at the body, blood and skeletons pooling out. He walked toward the head and emotionlessly pull off the mask to reveal that it wasn't Otis but a kid no older than 19, his face was full of tears and frightened. Drake's face went from hatred to horrified. _Oh my... Oh my god. What have I done...WHAT HAVE I DONE! _He didn't avenge himself but killed a kid. His mouth felt like it was about to hurl, he knew he was about to vomit from the actions he had done.

He ran back to where he was before, trying to get away from the woman and the two thugs. He gagged and ripped off his mask, retched and threw up. He coughed and scooted to the side a little, away from the vomit. He breathed heavily and felt as though he got off from the building.

"Oh my god." He turned around and saw the woman who he kinda saved.

The woman saw him and it confirmed to her that the person she's looking at was no monster but a kid who's scared. "Oh my god, you're just a kid!" She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth in realization. "Where are your parents?" she asked him, her eyes trailed to the body again before he could answer.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" It seemed like the shock was finally wearing off her but Drake said nothing, instead looking down. She began to panic and ran her hands through her hair. She then looked at him, Oh, god. He's just a kid! A kid not even 16 let alone 15. No one should experience and suffer through that, let alone a child! I—I am the adult. I have to be strong.

She took a deep breath, shook her hands out, and wiped her eyes again, trying to regain composure. Drake curled in on himself to give her more room to stand in between him and the corpse. She squatted down to his level and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked to still be in shock she noticed, and his face was very pale.

"You're fine, you're okay." she told him.

He began to shake and looked past her and at the corpse. This was incredibly morbid, he would never get the images out of his head. How would he ever sleep? He knows he's already said he'd never sleep again after watching Fantasy or fetish fanfics but this night actually confirmed it. Now every time he closes his eyes he would always see himself, covered in blood.

"Look at me." The woman said and he looked back at her as instructed. Her face was pinched in concern, it reminded him of Mom.

Suddenly, it was all too much. His face crumpled, and he burst into tears. "It-it... It was just an accident... I-I thought it was him... I thought it was Otis...I thought..." the boy whimpered.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't cry. It's okay. I know this looks bad, but the police will be here soon. It wasn't your fault. You were out of control. Hush, sweetheart." She cooed to him, attempting to comfort the traumatized boy. Still he sobbed, not at all comforted. She pulled him close and he looped his arms around her neck and buried his face in the woman's shoulder so he wouldn't be reminded of the breakouts he's done so far today. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes, I'd like to report a murder." Drake began to cry harder, devastated he had caused this but also embarrassed that he was so easy to tears.

"No, I'm here with…" she trailed off and looked down at him questioningly, he didn't notice to busy trying to control his crying. "A kid…No, we're okay. No, it's the teenager, a homeless teen. He tried to steal my purse, then he was killed by a meta-human… Yes, ma'am. No, he's dead. Yes, I'm sure. There are… pieces, everywhere."

She felt calm and collected now that she had her back to the body and because she felt she had a reason to remain strong. She had to protect this kid, whoever he was. Drake was still sobbing into the woman's neck, afraid to look. If this were to happen out in the open, he wouldn't dream of crying to anyone. He'd bottle it up and cry to Mom or Dad or even Noah, but none were here.

There was no one here, just this random woman who he had shared this horrifying experience with. She had taken the initiative, she knew what to do next, Drake didn't. All he knew was that someone had died because of him. What was some 13-year-old kid supposed to do with a murder? A murder he caused!

She shushed him again and then began to stand. He reluctantly let go and looked up at her quizzically. Was she leaving him? He doesn't think he could handle her leaving right now, but he needed to calm down, she was probably tired of his crying by now. Disgusted by the state of him. But, the mystery woman only held out her hand and helped him to stand as well. He still trembled, and he only remained upright due to the wall behind him.

"You won't be able to get out of here in this state. You'll be a suspect," she told him then looked him up and down. "Can you take off the hood?" He simply nodded and slowly removed his hoodie, thankfully his white shirt was intact.

* * *

Soon, the police arrived, and picked the two up and took them to the Police station. Drake sat beside the woman and look over at the people who was here. Eventually a policeman walked over to him and sighed as he spoke, "Son, can you sit up? I know you guys are having a tough time, but I just need to ask you some questions."

Drake did so, and the policeman asked them both questions about what had happened. Together, they told the story excluding the part where Drake killed the person and changed it to 'One of the thugs killed him and left.'

"Can you tell me your name, son?" asked the policeman.

"Drake." He replied quietly.

"Full name?"

Drake was silent as he glanced at the woman and looked back at the police.

"...Drake...Drake Globus."

The policeman wrote it down.

"And your age, Mr. Globus?"

"I'm 13."

The teen looked at the ground, while the police officer took one last look at his blotchy face and closed the notepad.

"Do you have any one we can call, Mr. Globus?" Drake paused for a bit but slowly nodded.

"I have an adoptive family." He said nervously. After giving the officer Carla's information, the man went to make the call.

Half an hour later, Noah and Carla had arrived and she was talking to one of the police officers. She nodded and looked at him along side the woman who was with him during the event. As soon as Drake looked up and saw Noah, his eyes watered looking at him. He hesitated but he ran toward him with amount of speed and wrapped his arms around him and sobbed. He wasn't even mad anymore, he didn't care about the fact the he felt like shadow and he didn't care about his parents for the moment.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered with his head shoved on his brothers shoulder, "I'm so sorry!" Noah stood silent and patted his head while nodding, letting him know

"Who are you?" Carla spoke out to the woman.

"Oh I'm just a worker at Walmart, a group of thugs came and tried to rob me but one of them was killed. He came along and got me out of there, the police drove and picked us and the rest is history. Your kid's a hero."

Carla nodded, "Well then, thank you for taking care of my kid. Come on boys." The two nodded as Drake looked at the woman one more time.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Drake whispered to the woman. She smiled tiredly.

"Don't blame yourself. I'll see you around, sweetheart. You look for me if you ever need help again." He nodded and gave her a small smile. He was then led away by Noah and the police took the woman to the ambulance to check on her.

Drake felt horrible today. So far was a disaster, he became a complete monster and out of control. Of course that person was a criminal and a thief but still we was a kid and he was begging to be spared and he took his life. This for sure was the Night he'd never forget.


	8. Birth of a Hero

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Birth of a Hero  
**

* * *

I didn't speak at all after that night. I always call the day I died that Night but that day was so very terrifying that I don't know if I'll ever the same. Every time I close my eyes all I see is that kid's face. I asked the police to tell me who was the kid on my way out the Police Station.

They told me he was a kid named Thomas, he was an orphanage who's parents left him at a very young age. He joined a gang and stole only when necessary. I guess that was now. I thought he was going to kill that woman and rape her. But he was just trying to steal because he needed food, he lived more hell than I did and I made it worse. I'm a horrible person. I don't even deserve to call myself a person for what I did.

Noah tried to cheer me up and get me back to my true self but nothing worked, even our dibs on fictional girls game didn't work. Yes we do that. Anyway, Donnie was confused on why was I not the same Drake to him anymore. I no longer smile or say a quips, to him along with Mom and Dad it was almost like I was a whole entire different person.

Back at School was the same old, same old. I don't know if Gene was going to come at me after the whole entire stunt back at P.E. but then again, he did deserved it. Frankly I don't care and I hope he learns his lesson and never bothers me ever again.

I took my 3 days detention during the weekend and Monday then did the rest of my business.

The next few days went quite well. I sat by myself throughout the week, avoiding everyone around me including Noah. It was Friday and that meant the weekend was almost here but sadly we had to deal with another day of School.

After English, brunch started. I got out my things as I was walking toward the door until Mrs Dom's voice spoke out, "Drake!"

I turned around and looked with her furiously, whatever happened to me she must've done something. Groaning, I turned around to Dom, glaring at her. "Yes." I simply said, trying to hid the anger inside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Really? I'm feeling worse as I'm supposed to be.

"I-" I gritted my teeth, I can't take it anymore. I am alive but dead inside, turned and mutated into something else. "What happened to me?! I woke up all fine last Friday and suddenly I can run faster than ever, I was able to jump high, I can punch through a wall! It's like my whole entire body was turned into an athlete. Yet, I suddenly lose sight of my thoughts, I'm suddenly lashing out! I killed someone! Out of control! While thinking he was the man who killed and nearly raped me, so I'm not fine! Please... tell me... what's going on?"

Dom looked down and sighed while taking off her glasses and looking at me straight in the eye, "I actually don't know how you got these powers but I have a theory," I blinked for a moment in confusion but then got back to my senses, "Years ago I used to look upon the world and believed in the what central city used to say, the impossible. People used to believe in heroes back in the day, with the whole Justice League and Superman."

"15 years ago, when I was a teen, I was outside playing with my cat and through that stars at night, I saw something. It was as stars came toward us. But it turned out that it wasn't as it was. Something crashed down on earths and no one knows what it was. I checked one of the unknown that fell down on the forest by my house. But what I found was a small meteor, when it came out something came out, it was like... ooze. And it was alive, moving. I ran to my house, far away from that area and pretended that nothing ever happened."

Ooze? Could this unknown event and the creature inside had something to do with one another.

"Drake I believe that thing or whatever infected you when you were out in the alley was one of those creatures. Buffy traced something inside you at the hospital when we heard you were found dying and doctors were doing everything to save you. I asked you parents to be put in my custody. Of course they didn't trust me but they agreed anyway, being desperate to save you."

Dom sighed before speaking yet again, "Look, I don't know what that creature inside you is or why it's here in the first place but I am offering you a choice. Ethan, Buffy, Nicole and myself want to help and train you to control and use your powers. Instead of being controlled by the creatures abilities and forced to do things you don't want to do, You can control them and maybe even redeem yourself."

I looked down as Dom got up from her chair and placed her hand on my shoulder. I noticed it and looked up at her, "Drake. I don't think that it was you who did the murder but rather the creature and who knows what would happen if you got out of control again, just give it some thoughts. I'll be here."

I took some thought in but nodded as the bell ring. I greeted Mrs Dom a farewell before leaving to P.E.

* * *

Rest of the class were okay, everything seemed fine by now and nothing unusual and aggressive happened with me. I just stayed distant from everyone for now until I got my head straight and came to a decision.

As I sat down by the north lot, I had my grey hood on and leaned on the wall in silent until a voice came out, "Hey man..."

I looked up and saw Noah with some snacks and two water bottles. "Oh hey. Um... where's Keyanna? Or Maddy?" I asked, usually I heard he's been quite close to them so I figured he'd hang out with them.

"I don't... actually know," Noah replied. "I do know is that Keyanna is possibly with Mario. But right now I wouldn't really worry about them... for now. What I want to know is how is you."

I looked at him and gave him a glare, "What do you think?"

"Uh right, sorry!" Noah quickly replied, "Bad choice of words, my bad." He then leaned down next to me and offered me two bags of chips and a water bottle and I accept it, "Look man.. Last Friday was really, really crappy, but-!"

"I took his life..."

"What?" Noah's eyes blinked as he raised a brow.

"That night, the thief didn't really get killed by a creature. I actually raged out, thinking he was Otis and I... I-I killed him!" I said, my voice nearly broke down.

"Drake..." Noah tried to confront me by opening out a hand to me but I slapped it away as tears start to well up.

"No, Noah!" I said getting up, "He begged to be spared, he said he was starving and didn't mean to steal but had to. He didn't deserve to be killed! I could've gave him a chance but instead by anger and the creature, whatever he is, got the best of me and I..." I couldn't say it. Not because we were at a public place where anyone was listening but it took too much out of me to say it. I breathed for a cool down before I go crazy again and leaned on the wall. "I'm nothing... but a monster..."

"You're not!" Noah shout out, "I know you Drake and you can fight things like this. Even if you can't get rid of what's happened to you, I know you can still beat it. Com'on, where's that cocky and brake bro I knew for years. He was so strong and I think that under all that symbiotic blood, you're still you."

I smiled, it was nice to know that there's people who still believe I was good even it something villainous was inside me. "I love you." I said.

Noah came down toward me, leaned against the wall besides me and placed a hand around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, "I love you too bro."

* * *

Noah and I entered the Science classroom and prepared the experiments that Mr Grey have for us. I'm almost thinking he might have an experiment to use on us, like rats. I'm joking, I know he wouldn't do that. Noah and I of course sat on the other side of Key and Maddie, Noah was busy talking to them while I read my book until class begin.

"So Noah!" Key spoke up, "Did you ask him about the hangout?"

"Uh No but Drake since you heard..."

"I heard." I said, not looking at them.

"Do you want to join in, it's next Saturday."

"You ask this now?" I snorted, looked up at them.

"This was kinda back in your coma but I wanted to wait until you fully recovered."

"Besides it took time for our dad to accept you two."

"That's good to know..." Before I could answer, Mr Grey cleared his throat loudly, making the whole class give us his attention.

Mr Grey set up some net experiments for the students to do and ordered us all to partner up into 3 pairs. Noah and I decided to be a duo and so did Key and Maddie.

"So, should we make something cool explode!" Noah declares.

I swing my hand on his head and shook my head, "Dude first off if we made something huge explode the whole entire buildings would explode and us with it!" I explained, and considering explosions contains fire, some explosions for that matter it would be bye bye me. "Also do you even know how to make things explode? I guess not."

Before I continued my lecture about making explosions, I heard Mr Grey's voice "Ahem" and I turned around to face him, " Could one of you be Ms Watson's partner?"

I look toward Noah but he looks at me for some reason but why? Oh... "Wait me? But why? Can't you just ask Key or Maddie?"

"Well actually I think this is the best way for you two to get along as she was the one who actually saved your life." Noah explained.

"Save my life? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well she found you when you were nearly dead in the alley. If it wasn't for her discovering you, you might be well..." He makes a death sound letting me know pretty well what he meant. "So I think it would be a great opportunity to thank her and get along with he, don't you think?"

"But…" I try to make a complaint but I sighed in defeat, "I can't argue with that to be honest."

"Well to Jordan you go." Hold on, wait a second. Did he say Jordan? As in Jordan who was a pain in my ass and was difficult to get along with? I hope to god I never get detention ever again. I was about to ask my brother but he got up and walked over to the sisters.

I sighed in horrifying defeat as Grey dragged me over to the lovely Jordan. She looked at me and you think she would look at me with anger and disgust. Sadly that wasn't it. She looked at me and her blue eyes was full of regret and guilt. I wonder why.

"Ms Watson, Mr Globus will be your partner for this assignment."

"Uh..." Jordan sighed, knowing there's nothing she could do about it. "Fine."

"Now hope that you two get along. I heard both of you was in detention last time, prey that you two won't be in there again." He chuckles as he made his way toward other kids.

I looked at him eyebrow and frowned then turned to Jordan, "I know he's funny and all but that ain't funny."

"Agreed." she giggled.

I looked sorta surprised, did the mean athlete Jordan giggled, I thought she tough and ruthless, "Huh, I never thought you would ever giggle like that."

Jordan seemed shocked and noticed this. She tried to straight herself to pretend it would never happened but the resistance was futile and I had to snicker at her defeat. Jordan glared in response.

The two of us got to work easily, she wouldn't stop going at me until I let her do the orders. She created charts what each compound could do while I had to agree with her. Either that or I would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Lunch time comes around and the usual group, myself, Keyanna, Maddie, Noah and Mario finally found a table.

I was a little quiet today and it took only Maddie to notice it... and Mario as well.

"Drake, is something wrong?" Mario asked in a hidden mocking tone but to everyone it sounded like he was worried.

"No," I said, looking up at him, "Not really and it's none of your business."

Everyone looked concerned and suspicious, it almost feels as though they're digging in deeper into my secret. No.. if so then it means I should become very distant from them. But then again that'll make it confirm that something is up with me.

"I gotta go." I said, getting up, taking my bag and leaving before any of them try and stop me. I didn't want to leave but it feels like I need some space.

I decided to go through the halls of the school until I ended up at a familiar wall. It's the wall that caught my interest days ago, it was a bright white Phoenix, it looks like it was flying up to the top of the world. The symbol states that it meant for rebirth but I didn't know what it meant by that.

It gave me an little confront and I guess I loved that designs on the brick.

"Like the wall?" A voice on my left side spoke towards me.

I turned my head to the left and saw another student standing besides me. He has longer hair then most guys do. It covers his ears and would cover his right eye if he let it. It is quite nice overall. The hair's most unique feature is that it is white.

"You know, a student designed this," he begins. "When the school was being set up they did a contest to see who could make the best design for this wall."

You listen to him carefully. For some reason you feel safe around him. He feels familiar to you but you know you've never met him before.

"Want to know who made that?" he asks, turning to you. You look at him, waiting for an answer. "Watson."

Jordon? Jordan made that? That's the last thing I'd ever hear before I die. I didn't know she was interested in art but then again she is quite the silent one so I can see that.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No nothing is wrong but... I just didn't know she could do art like that." I responded. She seemed quite the artist. I should talk to her about it when I see her again.

"Yeah, that she is," After a short pause the man starts again. "Anyways, just noticed you liked the wall so I thought I'd give you some back story on it. Nice meeting ya, kid."

He gives you a smile, shakes your hand and begins walking down the hall. I couldn't help it but... something strange was about him. I don't know why but I felt a strange connection.

* * *

I continued to stroll around until it led me out to a signature field. I decided to walk towards it, and then notice a figure sitting on the hill. I saw the person standing there as I got closer. Jordan. I was a little confused on why she was there. Now that I think about it, it was strange that she wasn't around with Maddie during lunch.

I decided to approach her and waved, "Hey, Jordon." She jumps a little.

"Oh, it seems I scared you. I'm sorry."

"N-no no it's fine," She laughs it off a bit as she puts her book down and turns her attention towards me. "What are you doing here?"

I shrug for a bit before looking at her afterwards, "Just messing around," she gave me a weird suspicous look again, "Sorry I felt a little weird so I wanted to find some space and it led me here."

Jordon smiled in response, "Well I can tell."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Noah tells me that you come to the field many times for... personal space. To you it was like a weekly TV show."

"When did he tell you that?"

"3 days ago."

"Huh I'm a little surprised you know I go here. Did you come here because you knew that I be here?"

"Sort of..." Jordon looked away silent before laughing again. Woah, was she always like this? "But still, I do enjoy my alone time. It's hard to find a nice place in the school especially with most of the people."

I shivered thinking of half of the people I met around there, "Don't remind me..."

"Well then, seeing as you found this place first, I will leave if you want to be alo-"

"No. It's fine, Drake," She cuts me off, "I don't mind it right now. By the way, I saw you during P.E."

I scoffed, "Technically that was Mario's game, not mine. I was just dragged in his little game because the coach was give massive diariha. Still that was fun."

You chuckle, guessing she'll joke about your defeat.

"You know, that's two occasions you've shown off your secret skills," She mentions, "And I don't think you have the body type of an athlete. So tell me, where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh um... I don't really know for sure," I stuttered a bit, "I-It was kinda natural? I didn't had those skills before but ever since I moved I had the skills.

"So you never moved like that?" I shook my head.

"What changed?" she asks

"Got rusty." I lied, I know that wrong but what am I supposed to say? That I resurrected and got these powers from an destructive genocide creature.

"Well, it doesn't show," she says, giving you a nudge to raise your spirits. For some reason my spirits which haven't actually shown in a long time raised up once again and I actually smiled. She gave me a nudge and I nudged her back.

"So Drake." Jordan spoke up.

"Hm." I said, turning at her.

"I shouldn't ask you this even though we just met but I'm curious." Well we technically known each other for a month but I see what your going at.

"You can ask me anything, Alice."

Alice nodded, she was a little nervous and hesitant but asked, "How are you and Noah brothers."

I can't say I didn't see that question coming, it was only a matter of time before someone had to ask me that. "I-I'm basically... an orphan."

"Really? How?" She asked.

"My parents gave me up when I was a child. They took me to Noah and promised me the come back but... they didn't..." I hesitate not to shed a tear but a few eventually dropped.

"But... they didn't mean that."

"Yes, they did!" I broke down a bit, I sigh and wiped away the water that was on my eyes before turning to face her, "Look I'm sorry for yelling it's just... I don't want to talk about my parents so can we just leave it at that?"

She nods. I can tell she wanted to know more but my parents are just an old case I put in the desks weeks ago. "I love being with Noah, Donnie, Mom, Dad. They all stuck around with me and were there for me like any mother, father, and siblings were. Especially Noah, he was always more than my best friend but my best brother. I am grateful to have him."

You smile at her and she smiles back. You don't even need to say anything; you are both content at this point in time.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"You know that Phoenix that was on the school wall?"

"Yeah..."

"Well did you.. ya know... was the one who... painted it?"

"What makes you said that!" Jordan asked loudly, her cheeks going a little red and her face went pale while trying to make a arrogant and mean expresion.

"Well... some.. people came in an-and told me that.. you did that. Was it true?"

Jordon went silent and I felt like a complete idiot, I feel like I might have embarrassed her completely but then her mouth opened, "Would did you think of it."

"I think it was beautiful. It was like a complete style of art and it kinda remind me of the good ol days."

Jordon let out a small laugh and looked at me, "What good days?"

"You know when.. the Justice League used to be in business... saving the world, keeping people safe, always bringing hope to the world. It used to always be Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow..."

"I miss those old days.." Jordon muttered looking at the sky, possibly wondering what those heroes are up to now. I remembered how I once was one of those people who's eyes sparkled with hope. Seeing blurs and rescues. Hearing people roar in happiness. But now there's nothing but fire raging bullets shooting the planet, crime never took a break but it seemed the heroes did.

"I do too..." I whispered to her, almost leaning toward her shoulder but quickly moving away so I won't make her anxious. I seem to have a quite reputation on making girls that, even though I have no intentions to do that.

"Jordan..." I silently spoke.

"Hmm."

"Is it..." I never ever had the spirit to say these words, It breaks my spirit every time I think about it. I never even thought about it since I was eight but ever since the Phoenix painting and it's symbol I thought now would be a good time to ask this. I bit my lip for a sec and finally I asked, "Is it possible to bring in hope once more?"

"Like if Superheroes had returned?"

"Yeah! I mean, there's been a lot of crime in some neighborhoods and it seem like everyone has gave up what hope was like. Is it possible for the heroes to return?"

Jordan went silent on that one, "Umm I think that the heroes back in the day won't return but I have a prediction that more heroes could rise up. I highly doubt it since it's been 10 years after the Justice Leagues disappearance... But I believe that someone else would soon come and bring justice and order once again." She looked at me and smiled, her smile was like a blue bright shine.

I looked at her and chuckled, "How can you be seen as a jackass athlete when in reality your so hopeful."

"Who says I'm hopeful runt!" She remarked, grinning.

"Oh shush!" I laughed. Okay I'll admit I never felt this much hope and happiness ever since I came back. I still have to fight off the monster but after all of this. I'm sure I can control the monster who killed that kid. I won't let him use my body for chaos and bring more hell but instead I'll use this demonic power to bring peace, to bring freedom, to bring justice and security to the world.

"So did Key told you about the hangout this weekend?" She suddenly asked out.

"Huh, yeah. You gonna be there?"

Jordan nodded, "She is my friend of course."

"I know."

I feel like Noah is right, this hang out might actually cheer me up this much. I may not know them for about a week but so I guess it won't be too awkward. But meeting their parents? Oh lordy…

"So are you coming with your brother? Noah said yes but no one got an answer from you."

I smiled, "Are you kidding me? If my brother is going with you guys of course I'm going with as well!"

"You better be there or else!"

"Wow, didn't know that you were a threatening type." I smirked.

"Oh shut up!" She pouts

* * *

I finally made a decision as soon as I walked in the room, when I walked in I saw a British England man just about to walk out, he had light brown hair was strangely wearing a brown coat. When he made his way out, I saw Mrs Dom set her eyes on me.

"Well... can I help you?" She asked me.

I sighed then spoke, "I never asked for this. I wanted powers but not like this. But I guess we don't always get what we want. I thought about it and I accept the offer. I want to train and learn how to control these symbiotic beasts. I have the power to do things most people can't, and if I don't control them, people get hurt because of me... Just like what happened to the kid. So I want to do it."

Dom couldn't help but smile, "Every weekend from 10 to 12 meet Nicole at the south lot, she'll show you to the base."

I nodded, "Got ya."

I walked out of the room and went to meet up with my brother when a voice called on to me, "Hello there!" I turned around to see the British dude , what could he possibly want?

"Um.. who are you?

"Forgive me, I couldn't help but listen and I got to say, you're quite the hero you're gonna be in the future, Mr Young."

"Young?" I blinked for a moment, did he just called me Young? That makes no sense at all. My last name is Globus. Unless there's something Carla and Travis aren't telling me.

"I just want to let you know that the woman was the greatest people I had ever worked with... you'll do well with her."

"I'm sorry who are you supposed to be?"

"Just an old friend stopping by, call me Rip. I'm from east London and some people call me the future." Rip offered me a handshake and I extended my hand to his, making a handshake,

"Right... Nice to meet you, Rip."

"Pleasure is all mine. I'll go ahead and be out of your way now."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Oh, and if I have any word of advice... when your soon gonna be out there in the field, break a leg." He then turns to leave to god-knows where. And that was weird and honestly that guy was a mystery. I can't help but get the feeling that I might be seeing that guy again.


	9. Stubborn

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stubborn**

* * *

This is the part where I'm supposed to do the whole intro thing . . . ya know that right? Drake Young, story of how I became the greatest hero ever. On Sunday the afternoon, I decided to sneak out at 3 while Mom and Dad were watching the game along with Donnie. I decided to do a little secretive heroics while I'm sorta bored. I clicked a device on my left ear that I made.

"Yo, Noah!" I said on the COMs Noah made. "Can you hear me?"

"Noah here speaking, yo!" I silently chuckled as I scanned around the city. "So, dude how long do you want to do this?

"Probably until it starts getting late at night. Anything I can go for?"

"Checking..." I waited for a moment until Noah cheered, "Got it! Car chase located not so far from here!"

"Got it!" Already I heard a speeding car driving by my neighborhood, "As a matter of fact I hear it right now!" I then went ahead with the car chase, seems that the police weren't here. Either they were just too slow, or they were taking a few donuts! No matter. I can deal with these guys all on my own!

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I was able to get a land on the front of the criminal's front hood. "Yo!" I can already tell by the yell they made; they were entirely freaked out. So much so that they were dumb enough to drive through a wall, stopping their car.

"Wha-oh! Looks like your car got towed, hahahaha!" Not long I head the near distance of the sirens themselves, "And speak of the devil, the one time is here. Later dweebs!" I quickly jumped up to the roof of the building they crashed their car on, before the cops came by.

_"So, how did it go?"_

"Pretty hilarious! You should've seen the looks on their faces."

_"I know!"_ I heard Noah's laughs on COM, _"I was dying too. Next one is a robbery by…...Mcdonalds."_

"MCDONALDS! Are you serious?" I yelled in shock and frowned, "Alright here I go."

_"Uh, have we ever had time to determine whether or not, you're bulletproof?"_

"Uh..." I checked around my body hoping to see if this parasite is bulletproof. "Hope so…...I guess." Whenever I say I guess It means that there's a 90% chance I am screwed.

I checked the Mcdonalds by our place and saw the robbery, it was only the one who checksout the money while two people I assumed was the people who is robbing the place. I quickly made an interesting opening when I sped into the entrance door and kicked the first one down. I then grabbed his gun and broke it to two.

"No guns allowed in restaurants." I said the first robber. The second one flew into me with a knife it was shocking and funny that the knife shattered when it hit my chest. I then punched him down on the ground. I looked up to the shop owner who seems terrified, I can't say I blame him.

"Hey, you alright?" I said, still having my distorted voice.

"Y-y-yeah, j-j-just doing f-f-fine." He stuttered a bit and I don't blame him, anyone who has seen someone like me would have been completely out of their minds.

"It's okay. Ya don't have to be afraid of me. Just when the cops come by tell them that you knocked them up. Don't mention me, ok. Chau!" I then made my way towards the exit and spoke through the COMs. "So yeah. I'm bulletproff."

"Sweet!

"Anything else?"

"Uh…. Oh, hey! An ambulance is having trouble with retrieving a married wife with a heart!"

"On my way!"

I checked out the traffic around the highway and saw the ambulance that Noah said it was at. I got in and explained everything to the people. They were confused but eventually allowed me to bring the heart to the dying woman to the hospital near the central hospital and quickly gave it to her. When the results said that she was alright, the woman came up to me, she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" I quickly made my way out of the hospital before anyone dared to take a picture of me. "What else you got for me?"

The COMs were then suddenly jammed by another, "Drake, it's Nicole."

Oh no….

"Hey Nic," I laughed playfully trying to play dumb. "How's the day going?"

"We'll speak about this tomorrow!" She ordered like a mom ordering their kid.

"Kay! Noah we're calling this a night."

"Oh okay. I'll see you back in the house. Noah then shuts off his computer as I eventually arrived back.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Nicole snapped at my ear, "Who the hell do you think you are?" I was just sitting on top of my desk as she barked in front of my face. We were all in the cavern of Mrs. D's classroom. I had to arrive early and this is what happens.

"Well, I'm the superhero." I said, innocently.

"This isn't funny!" She said back annoyed, "You're not a superhero! You can't be doing all of this."

"But I thought this was about me using my powers to do good!" I said, trying to see what the big deal was.

"We talked about you trying to control tour powers so you can be normal-"

"But I don't want to be normal! I actually kinda like having strength and speed! People in this city still need help. And you know I'm right. I can help them and you two should be helping me and Noah do this."

"I think what Nicole is trying to say is that we are all just beginning to understand what capability your body now has." Mrs. D said calmly, "And not to sound like a harsh mom bit I caution restraint. Know your limits, Drake before they eventually kill you."

The bell eventually rung as Nicole sighed, she then glared at me, "Don't expect us to heal you every time you die or something." She warned before storming away and I sighed.

"Yes mom." I said sarcastically.

English was okay, even though the whole story of the prom ghost girl was interesting, even making me want to go into mythology class in the future. Same with every single class. I won't be telling you about every detail on each day because that would be a little boring, so we'll skip to Lunch time. I catched up with Noah and asked him that we needed to talk alone. Noah and I discussed on the whole me training thing.

"So, then she said, "Don't expect us to patch you up when ya get injured!" I'm like ok whatever Mom."

"Wow, she sounds very harsh."

"I know! I didn't even do anything wrong, all we did was try and save a few people like heroes are supposed to do."

"Hmm," I noticed Noah already digging his teeth into his sandwich. He looked up at me and spoke while accidently spitting out a few foods out his mouth. Gross. "So…. are we goin to be doin moe missans?"

"Dude first off all swallow your mouth for goodness sake," I waited until Noah swallowed his food before continuing, "Second of all I might think about it."

Noah nodded before looked up and his face became full of shock and excitement. "Oh shit! Dude, look." I turned around to see the TV screen where I saw the news reporter, Charlotte displaying images of me or my newly alter ego of course.

Noah and I watched as the blonde spoke out, "Reports of a couple of heroic acts in Fremont-!"

"We made it to the news?!" I said, my heart beating with excitement. Even though we did not get on public yet.

"As the question remains as to who is this responsible for these acts? What are their intentions? And most importantly, Are the Justice League back?"

"So, the mighty have risen." We heard Maddie's voice speak as we turned around to see her and Key sit next to us with their lunches. "Although the news of this mystery acts interest me, I don't think it's possible that the heroes have returned."

Noah and I widened our eyes at her saying on this, "But anything could be possible."

Key takes out a bottle of a Gatorade and opens it, "And how do you know that?" She then takes a sip of her drink while facing us.

"Because…..."

"Hmm-mm. Nothing"

"But that doesn't mean that there's chance a new hero could rise and fill up on what the Justice League have started."

"One, wouldn't they be doing that now instead of leaving us for a decade? And two….. you're not a hero, are you?

I widened my expression awkwardly even choking on my food, so did Noah, "No, I certainly am not! Why would you think something like that?"

"Yeah, he's a weak hormonal nerd!" I smacked Noah's arm hard in response, "Ow! I mean he's just... weak! I-I-I mean he's skinny." He let out a playful laugh.

"Yeah…I'm…sooooo skinny."

"Very skinny."

Don't use "very" Noah, you'll never woo Maddie like that, "I'm a frail human being girls, remember that."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Keyanna sighed, "Look if this hero you say exists then he or she should prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That, heroes exist again!" Keyanna shouted, "And if they are then I'll be damned, they should have existed year ago." She muttered as we all continued to eat our lunch. We decided to talk about another topic besides Superheros. When the bell rung and Noah and I went to our flextime, we both had the exact same look of concern and the same thought we had on our minds.

_"What was that about?"_


	10. Bruce Wayne

**Origins**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Two days later, after school on the lovley day of Friday, Noah and I rushed back to our home of course after saying goodbye to the girls, we were excited to play this new Minecraft mod that we installed on our own computers, Dragon Block C. The game was an interesting one, especially since Noah already installed the game and was _dying_ to play it. I ran like hell, with Noah riding on my back of course. As soon as we arrived though, I was talking about how I completely installed a protection just in case the mod has any viruses. When we landed on a safe place to walk like normal people and walked through our neighborhood, That's when Noah nudged my arm for me to see a black freaking limo by our house! We glanced at each other than at the limo then back at each other than at the limo. Our eyes glowed as he cried out,

"HOLY MOLY/SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

"This...this…." I was too hyped to say anything, couldn't even yell the words outta my mouth and Noah drooled. All we wanted was to go in there for a ride, but it was impossible. I shook my head, fighting off the hypnosis of the car, even if it was futile, I grabbed Noah and rushed him inside the house.

"Can you believe it," said Noah, his eyes were still glowing. "That was a limo…. A limo, Drake! A FREAKING LIMO!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I exclaimed, walking to the living room, "Though I wonder who owns the-?" I was stopped when I saw our parents sitting with…. with…..none other than. Freaking. Bruce. Wayne! Bruce Wayne is in our house! That explains the limo though.

My eyes were full of excitement, shock and utterly surprised by this encounter. I don't even know what to say, I was hyped to see the limo but with Wayne standing right in front of my eyes.

"Uh... M-Mr. Mr. Wayne? It's an honor to meet you!"

"Y-y-y-yeah!" said Noah. "We are like your biggest fans!"

Mr. Wayne chuckled in response, "You don't have to stutter, boys. It's a pleasure to see you Young Globus'. And you two may call me Bruce."

"Bruce, these are my older boys, Drake and Noah." said Travis

Mr. Wayne began scanning me for some reason, I can tell his eyes were suspicious as in wolf in sheep's clothing. "Your skin is a little darker."

"I uhh…. I'm adopted. My parents gave me up." I explained, Bruce nodded with some sort of guilt within his eyes.

"Uh so. Um…. W-what are you doing here? N-no offense." Noah asked the billionaire, I nudged him on the shoulder to keep quiet.

"I just want to see if you got my emails…" Bruce got up from the couch and made a step towards us or mostly, me. "You did, right?"

"Uh…I haven't checked yet. I mean I'm coping up with…the whole entire event that happened on Wednesday."

"Well, I have been telling your parents that I have accepted you to a special academy that holds from 3 to 6. I am holding a team of incredible people and you, Mr. Globus. I heard you have excellent art in Math and Witchcraft."

"Well yeah…. that's true."

"What's up with that? Are we keeping secrets now?"

"I-"

"He just wanted to surprise you two!"

I nodded in sudden agreement, "Yeah! That's true…. everything he said was true." I then turned to Mr. Wayne, "A-a-anyway, um so yeah where do I join in?" I began slipping on my voice to the brink where I'm literally talking bullshit and oh god why is it this day?!

"I already signed you up, just needed to talk with you for a minute or two." Bruce explained to me.

"Does this grant have like," Noah was trying to say the right words, but I knew exactly what he meant, "Like a prize, or-?"

"It's pretty well funded, Noah."

"Ah, ok!" Noah nodded before looking down in embarrassment, "You mind if I get five minutes alone with him?"

Travis nodded, "Sure! Go on with him, Drake."

I nodded as I led Bruce to me and Noah's room. I noticed Bruce was silent, very silent. "Hm, I know a lot of rooms of average teenagers, but I have not seen one that looked like this."

If you didn't know, ever since Noah and I started this whole hero operation thing, our room was filled with nothing but tech junk that we might have _not _stolen from some of our classes….maybe. Simply borrowed. Although some was some of Noah's tech though so don't accuse us as criminals.

"Yeah you can say something like that," I said, slowly suspecting him, he seemed to be quiet, serious and his eyes were very intimidating. I sighed, took a deep breath to calm my nerves, before glaring at him or getting myself killed, "Anyway, look! I definitely did not apply for your grant-!"

"Listen kid," Mr. Wayne interrupted me, "I already know that I didn't email you on some special education, but this training would help you become something better. You are aware of these sudden acts that's been happening for weeks, am I right?" I went silent for a moment but slowly nodded, "So I have heard that a heart was speedly given to a sickly wife by a black figure, someone took a picture of that person. And when I scaled the body type, it directly matched to you."

I let out a giant laugh, even though he knew what he saw, "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Wayne!"

"Don't lie to me and It's obvious that the mysterious invisible man has the same body type as you."

"Oh uh…" Damn he's got some dirt on me. What am I going to do?

"You're not an ordinary hormonal teen, are you?"

"Uh no… Yes, I am a hormonal teen." I wouldn't actually call myself a horny though, just gonna add that.

"Don't lie to me." He glared and his eyes stared right beneath my very soul. There was no escaping the truth, I knew it and he knew it as well. I then sighed as I let the black symbiote take over my entire body, letting the goo slowly devour every inch until he finally sees what I am now.

"Just know," I spoke, my voice becoming distorted, "I was having a good day, ya know that right. Didn't miss my train, me and Noah finally downloaded this mod, and CC3 Test. Nailed it."

"I wouldn't be so proud of that all the time, CC3 is the lowest level of Math you could ever get in High School." I frowned and groaned at his remark, "Who else knows? Anybody?"

I shook my head, "Just Noah, No one else."

"Really? Not even those four people you know, what are their names… Ethan… Buffy… Mrs. D. Ring a Bell?"

My jaw dropped, how does he know about my training that's unnatural! "Yes, they know. In fact, they are training me!"

"And so far they need to teach you discipline of knowing when you come in a battle and don't know what you are doing." I yet again grunted. Great now I know that I am being criticized by someone who was rich and powerful. "Any reason why you're doing any of this? Because I don't see a reason why some 12-year-old should be running around playing superhero."

"Well first off, I'm 13!" I pouted, "Second, the reason why I did this was because…..." I started rubbing my head before continuing, "I-I've always been like this for 3 weeks honestly and how it all happened was extremely horrible. I….. don't wanna talk about it." For god's sakes I have been having PTSD back then.

Mr. Wayne nodded in agreement, "Understandable. Continue."

"When I became this, I-I did something horrible. Really horrible. I accepted Mrs. D's offer to train because I needed to atone for that night that I did."

Bruce constantly nodded, listening to everything I just said, "So you're doing this for redemption."

"Not just that but you are right Mr. Wayne. Everything went downhill after the Justice League disbanded. When I had these powers, I realized that I could be the phoenix that was reborn into something better. Someone better."

"Kid," Mr. Wayne suddenly said after what felt like hours. "Can I sit next to you?"

I nodded, scooting over for Wayne to move up to my bed and sat next to me. He then put a hand on my shoulder, "I want to thank you for those acts, even if they were a little low."

I let out a "Hey" before I smiled a little with pride and confidence, "Yeah, Like I said, just wanting to restore hope to the world.

"So, you want to restore hope? Become the next Justice League, right?" I nodded. He took a device from his inside pockets that was from his jackets and handed it to me. It was a smartphone.

"Keep this on you at all times," said Mr. Wayne. "When the time is right, we'll be in touch." He then got up and began walking towards the door.

"W-wait!" I called out to him. "When the time is right…. for what exactly?"

Bruce glanced over his shoulder, giving me his playboy wink before saying. "Your training," He replied. "You, Drake, _will _become a hero, and I'll make sure of it. Feel free to bring your brother along too." And without another word, he walked out my room, leaving me to think about this opportunity, I guess. For the first time I dare say that a small ray of something shined on my heart.


	11. Friends and Enemy

**First Step**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Friends and Enemies**

* * *

It had been a week since my meeting with Mr. Wayne. If it wasn't for this phone that I kept with me, I would have thought that it had been some sort of joke that he pulled on me like most billionaires would do. Then again I doubt rich people would want anything to do with low teens. Although I have absolutely no idea on what's going to happen, I have a hunch it will be a good one. I decided to wait patiently for Mr. Wayne to contact me on the phone.

"So...shall we play around with it?"

I looked at him with a disbelief look, "Are you kidding me? No, come on!" Didn't want to mess something up, so I left it alone for a while. I'm positive we will be around when the phone rings as Noah and I got ready for School.

During school, I nearly flunked the vocab quiz Mr. D gave us. I wasn't lazy, it just...I couldn't get over the last thing that he said to me. That I would be a hero. It felt kinda good. The feeling that I had eight years ago was back. So after our five periods, Noah and I decided to walk for lunch after a shortass assembly that wasn't scheduled but was added for some reason.

"Okay so if I'm going to be honest, that speech was..."

"It was very unnecessary Noah, so unnecessary..." I let out a yawn as I really wanted to go to bed but that was only the first assembly and it wasn't very pleasing but at least we have lunch money for food outside of schools.

"You guys talking about the assembly?" We turned around to see Key, Maddie and Jordan behind us.

"Yeah." Noah replied, "We were just about to go to the store to grab a few food."

"Sweet, we're coming with." I nodded as the three caught up with us. We walked up toward the liquor store, of course we weren't getting any beer or wine if you ask but simply they had soda, Gatorade, water, all sorts of good drinks to cool us off. Noah took a can of Dr. Pepper, Maddie and I took two cans of Soda, while Jordan and Key just took a bottle of water. When we stepped out of the store and decided to walk back to the courtyard of the School, we got encountered by three kids, two girls and a boy. The girl who I assumed was the leader, had silver hair and dark red eyes, they were suspicious for some reason. The two behind her were tall bulky boys that reminded me of Crabbe and Goyle, one was blonde and the other had black hair.

"Watch it losers.."

I gritted a little but looked down and gruntly said, "Sorry." Yeah sorry you were too stupid looking at your phone princess.

"What was that?" She looked up from her phone and glared at me.

"Leave him alone." Noah glared at the girl who let out a smirk.

"Aww look at that, boys. His boyfriend's protecting him." The girl said in a mocking tone.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Noah yelled at her, "He's my brother."

The girl snickered in response, "Whatever…"

"Let's get outta here, guys." I heard Jordan's worried voice from behind, I don't know why but I felt her emotions, it was a sense of fear. What is she afraid of. These guys? Or better yet, her.

The girl smirked when her eyes gazed on Jordan, "Well, well, well, good to see yah, pet." Maddie let out a growl as Key did the same.

"She's not yours!" Maddie spat, "Not anymore."

"Hehehe, once a pet, always one am I right?" The girl laughed along with her goons, as Noah and I decided that we should intervene.

"I'm only gonna say this once," I said, glaring dead at her, "Leave."

"And why would we?"

Great, first Mario, then Gene and now this woman. Oh god, What have I done in a past life to deserve this?

"Stay away from them." I heard the voice of Tammy who was behind them. Oh thank god, our good friend Tammy has come to our rescue.

"What do you want, Scarlett?"

"Geez, we just wanted to say hi to these losers, Tammy." The blonde boy or better yet henchman said, chuckling in a mocking voice he used on her. I don't know these guys and she could have just let out a silent pout and we would be on our way but now this now has to be a huge argument now.

"So rude," the brown haired henchman said.

I leaned over to Noah and whispered to him, "Looks like these guys have history together?"

"Yeah seems so." He whispered back. "Seems like they are gang members instead of stereotypical delinquents."

"Hope they are the delinquents instead of a gang."

We went silent as Scarlett, I'm guessing, decided to speak again. "Wow. Haven't even mentioned us to your new friend? I'm hurt. Well I know Mario's bitch, the tsundere tomboy and the brawn girl. But I don't know these two cuties." She let out a wink to both of use, which made my stomach suddenly feel disordered.

"I was kind of hoping that they wouldn't have to meet you guys at all." Tammy growled, seems like she does not look like he likes this girl.

"Fine then," She looks at Noah amused and I can tell this entire encounter is going to give us a Draco Malfoy, literally. She walked towards us and introduced herself, "Sorry for the uh...rude introduction that I have so horribly made. This is Max and Duke. And I'm Scarlett, leader of the Black Dogs." Yeah they are definitely in a gang, and not a very good one for the most part. My arms began to suddenly shake like it was suddenly….protecting me. I wanted to get out of here but I can't leave Noah and the girls and those guys would just chase me in the future.

"It's our group. If you want to know more you could always join us."

It was then that Tammy had enough of this and so did Jordan, "Enough Scarlett, leave them alone!" Jordan was about to walk up to them as Max, the blonde, was about to walk up to her, having Maddie to walk up with her, cracking her knuckles as she was ready to beat these guys down. I sighed as I walked up with them, can't let the girls defend me and Noah.

"Hey, hey, hey honey," She said to me. "No need to fight us. We're just trying to make friends with you and your brother. If you're interested in having some close friends, you might want to check us out. We hang better than these guys, talk about cool things and do fun activities that can just boil you up." I almost believed her but seeing the disgusted look on Jordan and Tammy's faces, I can tell that her way of "fun" and "cool" wasn't exactly as she says it.

"Well thanks," I replied. "That's awesome and all but I think I'm gonna stick around with these guys for a while that is."

This made Scarlett laugh for some reason, "You are a hilarious kid, you know that right? Come on, we won't bite, what say you?"

"Well-" I heard Noah think about her offer, and it seems like he's struggling to believe who. But still either way it didn't do any good for Tammy though.

"No!"

Scarlett sighs almost resigned and continues to speak to me and my brother. "Tammy and her little friend, Mark, used to be in our group but they wern't hardcore enough. And tomboy here used to be our little pet but she, well I guess she's now your pet." Okay really though she's really starting to give me negative thoughts of her.

I noticed Jordan beginning to look down and while Key comforted her, Maddie was about to shout at the silver haired bully when Mark came in the mix, "You need to leave."

Scarlett turned around and saw Mark who was dead glaring at the woman, "Mark! Pleasant to see you!"

"Don't. Ever. Butter me up. Neither will you call my friend a pet."

"Yeah!" I stepped in front of her, dead glaring at her.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to side with Tammy and her filthy minions?"

"We're both are!" Noah stepped up with us, "Now get the hell out of our way! Now!"

Scarlett sighed before glaring at us, "I advise you to think of the side you have chosen."

"We chose well." I replied. Scarlett gave me a glare before walking away with her minions.

"Is everyone passive aggressive?" Noah asked.

"I have no idea, Noah but I think we just made ourselves a new enemy." I walked up to Key and Jordan, who seems to be crying. Seems like they did something to her in the past.

"Jordan? Who were those guys?" I asked, "And what was that all about?"

"Those were the Black Dogs." Mark explained.

"Yeah, aside from the weird name! Who are they and how do you know those guys?"

"Scarlett is the leader of this little group of mischief makers at our school. They are…. bad apples. Don't get involved with them."

"I see," said Noah, "So you guys used to be their friends….I'm guessing?"

"Something like that," said Tammy, "I thought that her ideas for a future to make us safe was okay but it turned out to be not okay for everyone."

"We joined her gang because it felt cool and we were around awesome and confident people, but it turned out that they're just a bunch of jackasses who think they are better than everyone." Mark explained more. "Stay away from them. I'm not going to force you or anything but I highly recommend not talking to them."

"Are you kidding? People like them aren't my type of people I would ever WANT to be associated with," I stated "How about this. After-School we all go to dennys and hang out, take our minds off these guys?"

"Sure!" said Key, the other girls agreed.

Mark agrees as well, "That sounds wonderful!"

So that's what we all did after school, we, along with Claudia, went to dennys and since it was a Friday night we went to the park and sat on a bench and talked for nearly an hour.

"So boys," Claudia asked. "Have you ever considered getting a girlfriend?"

"Um," I sorta hesitated because that was a weird and awkward question, "Uh...Not really."

"Why's that?"

"I had a girlfriend back at seventh grade but she was…"

"A bitch?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan!" Mark said in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Well, she isn't wrong, she did cheat on me with one of my arch nemesis and was a little of a prick to me and others."

"In short words, it was a toxic and abusive relationship?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah…...It was…." Noah wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder to pull me closer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that happened…" said Claudia.

"It's alright. I laughed when Noah told her and her new boyfriend to fuck off and we did our seperate ways." This made Jordan chuckle a little.

"So...what about you, Noah?" Maddie asked him.

"Well...I have dated this blonde named Lauren, she was a sweetheart." Noah answered.

"What happened?"

"Well when we moved and we would likely not see each other anymore, we decided to break up and move on."

"I understand. So are you two thinking of finding someone for you?"

"Uh...well...not really, I'm not interested in dating just yet," I mean I was murdered, raped, and merged with a genocidal being in one night and I have to control this parasite before I have to end up killing my own species and end up spreading more like the Xenomorphs from Aliens, esh. And I'm wanting to do this hero stuff when Mr. Wayne calls me so that's that. "I want to at least finish high school before I have to do all that romance stuff." Gotta live my life to the fullest.

"Understandable," said Jordan.

"Well then, seeing as it is around 7, I guess we should part for now," said Tammy as she and Claudia began to leave, but not before Noah and I added our contracts on all their phones. Mark's house was closer to the park so he was easily able to get home.

Noah and I walked the three girls to their homes because Noah said that their house was around the same path they are walking too but I knew it was just an excuse for Noah to walk Maddie home. We said bye to Jordan and eventually Maddie and Key and then we walked to our house.

"Welp, satisfied that you got to walk Maddie home?" I asked.

"Oh shut up!" Noah pouted, "Also you need to find a mate eventually Drake."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm good."

"Really? How about Jordan?"

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Is that a yes?"

"NO! I mean I am okay with her but at times….she seems bossy and a little rude," I mean she's not Scarlett but still, "I consider her a friend but at times I can't stand her."

"Yeah and that's how the good ones always start out, Drake."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. If you say so."

"What about Claudia?"

"No."

"Tammy?"

"No, she's like a sister to me, No!"

"Key?"

"NO! It's the same with Tammy."

"Okay, okay….how about that Buffy girl you hang with?"

"So help me god, Noah!"

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna stop fucking with you."

"Please do."

Noah whistled for a moment as we continued walking him, then spoke again, "Are you sure you're not interested in dating? I mean, your right. We both wanted our happy ending and back then when we were in separate schools, I had the life I wanted, without realizing that you also wanted that life too. But now, we're both partners in crime, or duty since we're both doing the whole superhero gig and I want us both to achieve the life we want. So, I want to help you find a mate, I'm going to…..Come on Drake…..Let me do my job on being your wingman bro, please. Please."

"Okay, okay fine. How about this?" I said to him, he's not gonna stop bothering me on this whole dating thing so I might as well. "I MIGHT, I might, consider trying to find a girlfriend, on two conditions. One, we first help Maddie on getting Mario's sloppy pig hands off of Key and second, you ask Maddie out and ask her to be your girlfriend."

Noah glared at me, "Dick move bro, dick move…."

"Is that a deal?"

"Yeah, it's a deal."

"Alright." We eventually got back hope and got ready for dinner before spending the last four hours playing Dragon Block C, I finally unlocked the Super Kaio-Ken and It was amazing. It was only then when the smartphone started ringing. This was it! It was time. I looked at Noah who nodded as I picked up the phone and answered it.

"H-hello?" I squeaked into the phone. Surprisingly, it wasn't the serious voice of a billionaire, instead it was a voice of a wise and respectful voice, "_Hello, is this Master Globus?"_ Okay, I can't be the only one who thinks that he can speak British.

"Which one?"

_"The middle one."_ That must be me.

"Yes…" I replied, both Noah and I were still stunned at this, "Yeah, this is Drake Globus and I am accompanied by Noah Globus."

_"Okay, that can work, good,"_ The man replied. _"I will be arriving promptly tomorrow in the afternoon to escort you to Master Wayne. Look for the limo."_ And with that, the chat disconnected, leaving us both with loads of questions.

"I wonder who that was?" said Noah, "And should we trust him?!"

"Not so loud," I replied, "And to answer your question, man, I don't know. But Mr. Wayne did give us this and if this...person did call us specifically for him, then I guess yes, we should trust him….I guess."

"So what should we tell mom?"

"We'll tell her that we will be away on a school camp trip for a while." Just so we can avoid concern. I then let out an excited smile, "And...we get to ride a limo."

"A LIMO! WE GET TO RIDE A LIMO?!"

"NOT SO LOUD!"

"Sorry….."


	12. Dark Knight

**First Step**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dark Knight**

* * *

Noah and I snuck out the house, not before leaving the note inside the house that we were gonna be away on a field trip camp of course, I'm sure Bruce already knew that what we were planning to have Mom and Dad to not be worried. Once we were outside at 5 in the morning, a voice spoke behind us,

"Master Globus, I presume." Said a voice behind us, we slowly turned behind us to see a tall man, wearing a fancy suit, complete with white gloves and wing-tipped shoes. His wrinkled face, grey mustache, and balding hair gave him a grandfatherly look, with a kind but piercing blue eyes behind his spectacles. Noah and I didn't know what to say, only that him smiling at us was a little creepy.

Anyway, the old man bowed respectfully. "Alfred Pennyworth, at your service."

"Okay, uh.. Mr. Pennyworth?" Drake began.

"Please, Master Gloubus, Just Alfred will do nicely." Alfred replied.

"Oh, okay, um, Alfred?" I asked. "What's exactly...going on?"

"All will be made clear to you once we have arrived at the maynor, Master Gloubus," Said Alfred, tapping the side of his nose. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, both of you."

We both followed him towards the limo parked by the house. Once inside, Noah and I were super amazed at how opulent it was. The seats were filled with expensive leather, with plenty of leg space. There was a built-in television screen, the air conditioning in there felt great, the floor of the interior was a fine carpet that felt like Noah and I were sitting on a plush. I never felt such relaxation and comfort in my life. But I wasn't surprised since Mr. Wayne is so rich he could buy the whole world if he wanted too. The man owns the bank. THE BANK!

When we drove away, I looked at the window, thinking so far as once I accept Mr. Wayne's proposal on training me, I was thinking on how my life would never be the same. Moving here was good and bad at the same time. I used to be a complete geek, a freak, a nobody. But now I'm a somebody, I'm liked by most people at least and I have a greater purpose and a destiny that I have wanted for a long, long time.

An hour has passed later, and I notice Noah opening out his phone. I asked what he was doing but he only replied with "Just go with it" as he opened up the camera app and set it on recording as he began talking.

"The city of Fremont," He said in a narrating voice, "It's….sunny. Relaxing, happy and dark, duh, duh, duhn."

"What are you doing?" The driver, Diggle asked us.

"Well….we're narrating….I guess." I replied.

"You do realize you can't do that, nor show it to anyone." Well except for maybe Ethan and Buffy but sure we can't show it to anyone else.

"Well yeah," Noah responded, "But we're just doing this for fun and adding this to our photo collection of memories."

"Fine." Mr. Diggle said in a moody voice.

"So...why do people call you, Dig?" Mr. Diggle sighed as he rolled up the backseat window, leaving us in the dark.

"My apologies on Mr. Diggle, Master Globus," said Alfred, "He hasn't taken it easy ever since…..Oh dear Master Queen."

"Queen? As in Oliver Queen? The Green Arrow?" Yeah, I was a fan of Oliver Queen. While some people only loved him for his look, well I mean who can blame you? Or because he's a superhero. I loved Mr. Queen because of all the good things he has done. There was first Superman, then Batman, but the third hero that came into the citizens eyes was the Arrow, even if people saw him as a vigilante, he still saved everyone from Deathstroke, helped Batman defeat Ra's al Ghul, helped Superman against General Zod, became founding member of the Justice League, helped everyone and Star City when he was the Mayor, defeated the killer, Prometheus, Diaz, and sacrificed himself to save us all during the events of the Crisis.

Mostly everyone was there at Mr. Queen's funeral, even Carla told us that my parents were there as well. Honestly, it seemed that when Oliver died, hope, the Justice League, they died too.

"Yes. As you know Mr. Queen was the Green Arrow and Mr. Diggle was a great friend to him. Never left his side. Sad to what he was like when he found out about Master Queen's death."

"Oliver was a good man." It was all I could say. The Justice League was disbanded when Oliver died, I'm guessing. But what if…..I could take Jordan's theory. What if I'm not only to bring back hope, to bring back peace…..

My thoughts cleared when the limo stopped, "Must mean we're here," said Alfred, "I'll grab your stuff. You two go into the plane."

"Oh no, It's okay Alfred. I'll carry our bags." I stated as I grabbed hold of me and Noah's bags.

"Hey should we go to the bathroom?" Noah asked as we proceeded to walk up into the plane.

"Noah, this is one of the most expensive and most advanced generation of planes," I stated to him as we entered inside, "It has a bathroom on it."

"Oh that's sweet!" Noah exclaimed before rushing toward the bathroom. I allowed Alfred to take care of our bags as I sat by one of the seats.

"Enjoying yourself, Master Globus?" Alfred asked.

"Uh yeah. Pretty much so."

"Well, if there is anything you need. Don't be afraid to hollar."

"Well do." The flight took almost the rest of the morning, didn't get out until 8am. I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad got our note by now and are probably mad that we didn't tell them to their face. And there's a slight chance they'll find out about everything but I highly doubt that.

Noah and I decided to chillax in a hotel with Diggle for a while, like for 4 hours until Alfred told me that it was time to see Mr. Wayne again.

Alfred brought me and Noah into Wayne Maynor, blindfolded us of course. He slowly led us into some strange room. It was confusing but then I heard something unnatural happen. It sounded like something moved and an elevator door opening. Alfred brought us both towards where the strange sound was and then I heard the elevator door closed and felt us all move down, confirming my mind that it was an elevator.

Didn't know how long the elevator was, it felt creepy and like an eternity. At one time I thought we were near the end but it only descended even more. Finally, it came to a shaking halt, and the elevator door opened and Noah and I walked forward until Alfred stopped us, before removing the blindfold. The cave looked similar to Mrs. D's cave but it just looks more terrifying and cool I'll have to admit.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Your guest has arrived, Master Wayne."

I looked to see Mr. Wayne sitting at one of the computers. He turned around and stood up, seemingly smiling at my expression. "Thank you Alfred." Alfred simply bowed and excused himself, leaving us alone, with him.

"I see you decided to bring your companion?"

"He's more than my companion, He's my brother and my partner." I replied. Noah behind me was smiling embarrassed and felt good, "Anyway back on topic, I have soooo many questions. Like...you're the Batman. You are the Dark Knight, Gotham's former guardian…..."

"Yes I am….and?"

"You killed Harvey Dent? Why? I thought you were a part of the Justice League, that you helped people and you killed a man that could have brought Gotham out of the darkness and possibly even the world! Hell, I wouldn't have been dead! So tell me….why?"

Wayed forward in his chair, sighing before contemplating, "You know the Joker, Right?"

"Yes…."

"He…" Bruce hesitated for a minute and muttering a name that was too small for me to hear before speaking again, "He caused so many deaths. Some that no person on earth can overtop, not even Hitler or any other terrorist our planet has faced."

"Yeah no kidding."

"One of those events led to the death of Harvey's fiance and one of…my dearest friends. This drove Harvey on a secret vendetta and he went rogue. He targeted my old friends, Detective Gordan, and his family. I stopped him but Harvey in the process died. If the people found out about Harvey, then they would lose hope, or at least a fraction of hope…... Harvey was meant to be a symbol of hope, something that I nor the Justice League can never be. Not the person he turned into before his demise. So, I took the blame to try and maintain that hope that Harvey gave to people."

I took some thought into this, Batman or in this case Mr. Wayne is a real hero. I looked at him and asked another question, "I understand why you decided to lay low and stop being Batman but I want to ask. Why the Justice League?"

Wayne stood from his chair and walked over to a large table covered with files and documents. "For over years after the event of a villain called Brainiac, we lost so many heroes then ourselves. We were too broken to the point that we were disbanded. Raymond, Palmer, Zatara, Fate, Red Tornado,..."

I never thought that they were many heroes that lost their lives besides Mr. Queen. It was pretty tragic, even Noah felt sad.

"Okay, pretty tragic but what does this have to do with him?" Noah asked.

Wayne clicked in a few keys on the computer. The screen switched to show footage of me in my black suit, saving the dying woman. "Ever since you "surprisingly" came back from the dead, I have kept an eye on you," He said. "I may have retired but If there's one thing I have never doubted is my intuition. And that intuition told me that you, in some way, were significant. To rise up to be the next Superman."

I almost felt embarrassed to the point where I can feel my face flush. As Noah placed his hand on my shoulder, signaling me to do it. But I hung my head, " But why," he said. "I mean being a superhero in public and becoming the next superman is cool and all but I don't know why do you see this second chance in me."

"Drake," Mr. Wayne stood up and walked up to me, "Look, I know about the murder of the young man, that night. It's alright, You didn't mean too, you thought he was someone else and you just lost control. But Mrs. D and I still both see that it's not too late for you to redeem yourself, I understand it's hard to believe," said Wayne, smiling. "You used to want to be a hero, now's your chance."

I still looked away despite that, but Noah placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded, "It's okay Drake. I know you feel like you don't deserve this, not after what you had done, but like Ms. D said, you can redeem yourself and take this opportunity to make the world know that everything is alright."

Noah…. I looked at Mr. Wayne, still waiting on an answer, then back to Noah who smiled that smile always gave me some relief and a boost of confidence, "What do I need to do?"

"Becoming a hero means some form of training, skills, bravery and discipline. You'll need to control your fears and overcome your demons. And in time I know you can do this." Mr. Wayne walked up toward me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ask yourself, Drake Young. Do you want to do this? Do you want to be a hero, or be a normal boy. Controlling your powers Ms. D can do, but after that. But afterwards, what is the life you want to sign up for?"

I was silent for a moment, until I said only one word with a tone I had never fully spoken, Bravely and excitedly, "Yes. This is the life I will sign up for."

Wayne gave him a satisfied smile. "Then your training begins now."


End file.
